Combien de temps ?
by Enonyma
Summary: Cela fait maintenant quelque temps que quelque chose tracasse Kise. Les autres semblent agir différemment, ils le laissent de côté et lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole c'est pour lui reprocher quelque chose. Pourtant Kise se trompe sur toute la ligne car ce ne sont pas eux le problème.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi lecteur ou lectrice, je te remercie déjà d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction et j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix ^^**

 **Les personnages appartiennent au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était un matin comme les autres, dès le réveil la même routine quotidienne commençait : prendre un déjeuner nutritif mais léger pour éviter les kilos superflus susceptible de poser quelque problème dans la carrière d'un mannequin, se doucher puis appliquer les crèmes hydratantes que le manager donne après chaque réunion. Puis il enfilait son maillot de basket et se rendait au gymnase où il savait qu'un entraînement éprouvant l'attendait. Il ne prenait même plus de plaisir à emprunter le chemin l'y conduisant. Il le connaissait par cœur, sachant quelles maisons il devait éviter, l'endroit où se trouvait les raccourcis, oui le garçon savait tout cela. Pourtant, cette fois-ci fut différentes des précédentes, il prit le chemin le plus long, passant par la même occasion devant la maison d'un vieil homme qui n'ayant plus toute sa tête oublier parfois de fermer son portillon ce qui permettait à son chien quelque peu agressif de venir troubler le calme des passants. Heureusement cette fois-ci, il n'y eu pas l'ombre de celui-ci, et la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouvait habituellement son maître ne permettait au garçon que de voir un vieux fauteuil désert. Il continua alors lentement sa marche, regardant sa montre de temps en temps « _10 minutes de retard… je vais encore me faire sermonner._ ». Lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant la porte du gymnase, il afficha sur son visage un sourire qui paraissait sincère, mais qui n'en avait bien sur que l'apparence, puis il poussa la porte et entra. Son arrivée n'empêcha pas les joueurs de continuer leur entraînement, faisant rebondir leur ballon contre le sol puis les lançant dans l'arceau métallique, répétant inlassablement les mêmes actions. Ce fut seulement leur capitaine qui s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le blond.

« Kise, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais? Ça va faire 20 minutes qu'on t'attend » Kasamatsu n'attendit pas de réponse et se retourna.

« Ça ne vous a pas empêché de commencer sans moi » murmura Kise quand son capitaine eu le dos tourné. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Qu'est ce qui te prends, depuis quelque temps tu es à l'ouest, tu arrives en retard, tu fais les entraînements uniquement parce que je t'y oblige ,mais tu ne fournit que le minimum d'efforts. Si tu veux pouvoir rivaliser avec Aomine et Kagami, il va falloir te remuer. »

Kise qui ne s'attendait pas cette avalanche de reproche de la part de son capitaine baissa la tête et se dirigea vers un des ballons près du banc.

« Oi ! Kise ! »

A l'entente de son nom, le garçon savait qu'il devait se retourner et donner une explication à son partenaire. Le trajet jusqu'au gymnase ayant été long, cela lui avait permis d'en préparer une qui avait l'air selon lui de bien se tenir. Il en conclue alors qu'il pouvait la lui dire.

« Désolé sempai , mais en ce moment je ne dors pas bien, une de mes tantes est décédée la semaine dernière et ma petite cousine le vit très mal alors elle est chez moi en ce moment et je dois m'occuper d'elle »

Oui c'était plausible, ça c'était même passé, sauf que c'était il y à trois ans , mais comme le blond ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé, il se dit que cela ferait l'affaire, ce qui fort heureusement pour lui fut le cas.

« Je… je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances »

« Non non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'étais pas si proche d'elle et puis ce sont des choses qui arrivent non ? Il faut savoir aller de l'avant. » Kise vu apparaître une moue étrange sur le visage de son capitaine et pensa alors qu'il était allez trop loin et qu'il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Kasamatsu ne sachant quoi répondre décida de mettre fin à la conversation« D'accord, si tu vas bien c'est l'essentiel, va prendre un ballon et fais comme les autres »

Le blond suivi les ordres et s'entraîna pendant plus de deux heures. Lorsque l'entraînement fut fini, Kasamatsu rappela à toute l'équipe qu'ils devaient se retrouver ici ce soir à dix-huit heures pour s'entraîner de nouveau et parler du prochain match qui les attendaient. Kise repartit alors chez lui, n'accélérant toujours pas le pas, empruntant les mêmes chemins qu'à l'aller « _Pourquoi est-ce que tout a changé ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas rester comme avant? Mais peut-être que rien a changé, peut être que je suis celui qui a changé_ »

Oui, cela faisait maintenant un mois que Kise était dépressif.

 **Voilà voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction (depuis le temps que je devais le faire ) alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à donner vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs et si vous avez des conseils à donner à une novice je suis preneuse ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre bien que court vous a plus.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toi qui lis ceci, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre un peu plus tard, mais la lecture des reviews ( je réponds à celles-ci juste en bas sinon ça risque de faire un trop gros pavé juste avant le chapitre) m'a fait tellement plaisir et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le garçon était rentré chez lui, enfin ce n'était pas sa maison à proprement parlé, mais plutôt une sorte de maison secondaire appartenant à sa famille qu'il occupait lorsqu'il devait régulièrement se rendre au gymnase où l'équipe de Kaijô se retrouvait lors des vacances pour pouvoir s'entraîner plus longuement. Il en avait profité pour se doucher de nouveau et avait enfilé un vieux jogging qui avait subi les ravages du temps et ne ressemblait plus à rien. D'ailleurs si son manager l'avait vu porter ce genre de vêtements il aurait sûrement piqué une crise, mais heureusement pour le garçon, la seule forme de vie autre que la sienne présente dans la demeure se trouvait être une souris qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais dont les bruits venant des murs à la tombée de la nuit trahissait sa présence. Il s'était ensuite affalé sur le lit et demeurait actuellement dans cette position, les pensées qu'il avait eues après son entraînement lui revinrent en mémoire _« Et si c'était moi le problème »_ , cette question qu'il s'était posé lui semblait de moins en moins crédible. C'est vrai, le garçon faisait toujours tout pour que les choses se passent au mieux. C'était lui qui passait par la supérette pour acheter quelques collations pour ses camarades. Lui qui allait courir le soir pour garder une bonne condition physique même s'il devait se forcer. Lui qui était toujours à l'écoute de ses amis et qui était le premier à les réconforter lorsque ça n'allait pas ; oui c'était lui qui faisait tout cela, alors pourquoi ce faisait-il réprimander. _« tu ne fournis que le minimum d'effort »_ non ce n'était pas vrai, il se donnait toujours à fond ou du moins il avait cette impression même s'il est vrai que depuis peu, il avait un peu perdu de sa motivation, il n'en restait pas un moins un joueur exemplaire. Non, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas lui le problème et puis il se rappela les paroles d'Aomine qui le confortèrent dans sa position « Kise t'es pas le centre du monde je te rappelle ». Le blond se dit alors que cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre seul dans sa chambre et sortit alors prendre l'air. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu même s'il était maintenant parsemé de quelques nuages. Une légère brise vint rencontrer le visage de Kise lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Lorsque le jeune garçon avait une baisse de morale, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller dehors et de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il restait ainsi pendant des heures à regarder le ciel se transformer au fil du temps, se colorant de rose, orange, violet, toutes les couleurs qui arrivaient à lui donner le sourire. Il s'assit alors, près à s'allonger lorsqu'il eut une idée. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit

« T'es bien sur le portable d'Aomine ,mais pas de chance j'suis pas là alors laisse-moi un message si tu veux que je te rappelle. »

Même si Kise savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que le bleu réponde un samedi matin, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Il ne se laissa pas abattre et composa un nouveau numéro, priant pour que cette fois si la personne décroche.

« Bonjour Kise-kun, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Kurokocchi !" le blond ne put s'empêcher de parler fort lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami "Est-ce que tu es libre aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis désolée Kise-kun mais j'ai un examen à la fin des vacances alors je dois réviser » Kise allait alors lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui semblait familière à l'autre bout du fil. Il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître; c'était celle d'Aomine « Je comprends, donc je suppose que tu es tout seul là?»

Le bleu qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui pose cette question se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il détestait mentir à ses amis et encore plus à Kise ,mais il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire. Il regarda la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui avant de répondre. Aomine fit alors de grands signes à Kuroko lui montrant qu'il ne fallait pas que ce dernier indique sa présence.

« Oui, je n'arrive pas à travailler sinon, en plus à cause de notre futur match les heures d'entraînement ont doublés alors je dois réviser à fond si je ne veux pas décrocher à la reprise des cours » Le bleu semblait sincère et Kise l'aurait facilement cru s'il n'avait pas entendu Aomine « Je vois, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors »

« Kise-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda Kuroko comme s'il redoutait un peu la réponse

« Bien sûr Kurokocchi pourquoi ça n''irait pas ! Bon je dois te laisser, je viens de recevoir un message d'un membre de mon équipe et je dois aller le retrouver » C'était de toute évidence un mensonge mais son camarade n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et puis c'était donnant-donnant « Révises bien ».

Et il raccrocha, ne permettant pas à son ami de répondre. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de savoir que Kuroko passait la journée avec Aomine, c'était normal en tant qu'ancien coéquipier, avant, ils se voyaient tous les jours et profitaient des vacances scolaires pour organiser des camps d'entraînements ou bien une petite escapade de quelques jours,mais maintenant que chacun était dans une équipe différente, la seule raison qui les faisaient passer un peu de temps ensemble se trouvait être les matchs. Kise se rappela alors qu'il devait retourner au gymnase pour s'entraîner, mais quand il vu qu'il n'était que quatorze heures, il se dit que cela ne servirait à rien d'y aller maintenant puisqu'il n'y aurait personne. Il avait alors prévu de s'avachir sur son lit lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oneeeee-chan »

« Salut Kise, je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais pas entendu la merveilleuse voix de ta grande-sœur adorée depuis un petit moment tu devais être terriblement triste »

« Ahah, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tout se passe bien pour toi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une enseigne de mannequinat connu aux États-Unis t'avais repéré, ils t'ont envoyé un message ? Tu leur as répondu quoi? »

« Wow du calme Kise. Si je t'appelle c'est pour parler de toi et non de moi. Comment se passe ta carrière de mannequin? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu toutes les filles étaient folles de toi donc je pense que ça doit bien fonctionner. Et comment se passe les shooting photos avec l'enseigne que j'ai réussi à te trouver? Ils ne te font pas trop travailler au moins? je leur ai rappelé que tu es encore lycéen. »

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa grande-sœur avait grâce à plusieurs de ses contacts réussi à convaincre une enseigne de travailler avec son petit frère mais celui-ci avait refusé l'offre, préférant se concentrer sur le basket. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle qui s'était démenée pour lui trouver cette offre. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité car l'honnêteté était quelque chose d'important de la famille.

« Onee-chan, enfaîte je... je n'ai pas accepté leur offre, ça m'empêchait de participer aux entraînements de basket et ça me faisait même louper certain match alors j'ai dû refuser, si tu étais à ma pla- »

« Quoi tu as refusé! Tu sais tout le mal que je me suis donné pour toi! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que le basket c'est seulement un divertissement, il faut que tu penses à ton avenir et ce n'est pas en faisant mumuse avec ton ballon que tu vas réussir. Franchement j'attendais plus de toi »

Kise aurait voulu répondre mais le bip du téléphone parvint à ses oreilles et il comprit que sa sœur avait raccroché. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à couler; et il les laissa rouler le long de son visage. S'en était trop, d'abord Kasamatsu puis Kuroko et maintenant sa sœur. En temps normal il serait sortit dehors et se serait défoulé en jouant avec Aomine mais là ce n'était plus possible. Il s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain et pleura, pleura, pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il se leva alors ,mais un violent mal de tête l'empêcha de se redresser totalement. Il se retrouva alors penché au-dessus de l''évier, juste en face du miroir. _« Alors, c'est à ça que je ressemble. J'ai l'air minable, se mettre dans cet état pour ça c'est vraiment pathétique, je ne me reconnais même plus. Tu fais tout de travers, à cause de toi les gens que tu aimes sont malheureux. Tout est de ta faute, c'est et se sera toujours de ta faute »_

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre près à partir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit en provenance de son ordinateur. Comme il était mannequin , son manager lui avait fortement conseillé si ce n'est obligé à avoir une page le concernant et sur laquelle il pouvait répondre aux questions des fans. Il s'installa alors par réflexe devant son écran et constata que la notification ne venait pas de son site ,mais de sa boite mail. Il ouvrit alors le message

 _-Pourquoi tu es toujours en vie? Tu sais pourtant que c'est de ta faute Alors qu'est-ce tu attends?-_

Le garçon regarda l'auteur de ce message même s'il savait déjà qui en était l'expéditeur : Reus

Il éteignit alors son ordinateur et sortit de la maison en trombe. Il profita de l'absence de passant pour se mettre à courir et à crier. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait « Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que c'est de ma faute » il se répéta cette même phrase en boucle jusqu'à son arrivée au gymnase.

« Et bien cette fois-ci tu n'es pas en retard. Mais attend, tu viens de courir ? Tu es trempé, tu peux aller te doucher avant si tu veux, mais tu n'as que dix minutes alors fais vite »

Le blond acquiesça et se dirigea alors vers les douches. Il fit couler l'eau et vint s'asseoir sous celle-ci, oubliant de se déshabiller. Il replia ses genoux et vint y enfouir sa tête et il resta ainsi sans bouger. Ce fut un bruit de pas qui ramena Kise à la réalité. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se trouva nez à nez avec son capitaine qui était visiblement paniqué.

« Oi Kise, tu vas bien? »

« Je... comme je te l'ai dit ce matin je ne dors pas très bien et je me suis juste assoupis » Contrairement à la fois précédente, ce n'était pas un mensonge, cela faisait maintenant quelque temps qu'il avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

« Tu sais pourtant que s'endormir sous la douche c'est dangereux »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas avec si peu d'eau que je risque de me noyer »

Le capitaine posa une main sur la tête de son kouhai et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« Baka! Vas te changer, on va bientôt commencer »

Kise rejoignit alors les autres deux minutes plus tard et commença son entraînement. Ce dernier fut aussi fatiguant que celui de ce matin ,mais comme il consistait cette fois-ci en de petits matchs de quatre contre quatre il fut plus appréciable que d'habitude d'autant plus qu'il gagna tous les matchs qu'il fit, prouvant par la même occasion à son équipe qu'il était toujours leur champion. Lorsque tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires et que Kise allait lui aussi partir, la voix de leur capitaine se fit entendre

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour ce soir, vous vous êtes tous donnés à fond et j'ai au vu de ce que j'ai pu observer, il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous perdions face aux autres équipes. A ce propos, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncé. Ce n'était pas prévu mais demain rendez-vous ici à cinq heures, je sais que ça fait très tôt mais on part rejoindre l'équipe de Tôô pour faire un match d'entraînement alors ne traînez pas et rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer et n'oubliez pas de prendre un bon déjeuner avant de partir, je ne veux pas avoir à en ramasser un totalement inerte en plein match »

Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il allait pouvoir jouer contre Aomine en dehors d'un match officiel comme il le faisait avant. Il garda alors le sourire tout au long du retour et même une fois chez lui. La journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il le prévoyait, enchaînant déception sur déception, mais les paroles de son capitaine avaient suffi à les lui faire oublier Enfin, oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant son ordinateur ou un message envahissait désormais la totalité de l'écran

 _-Apparemment tu es toujours en vie. Si tu savais comment ça me dégoûte. Mais tient j'y pense, est-ce que ton petit camarade Aomine c'est ça , est au courant de ce que tu as fait ? Peut être que cela te décideras enfin à passer à l'acte- Reus_

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini ^^ , ne me tuez pas j'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais je ne veux pas que cela aille trop vite alors j'essaye de ne pas trop en dire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera plus long ( je l'espère) et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message *^***

 **ZA WARUDO: Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ^^  
**

 **Kaito-chin : Bon/matin/jour/après-midi/soir/(ne)nuit à toi fan n°1 ( Oh mon dieu j'ai une faaaaaan *-* ) Merci pour tous ses compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup.**

 **Meganekko : Une personne fan du Aokise *-* ( tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup toi ) je suis contente de voir qu'après la lecture du premier chapitre on se pose pleins de questions, malheureusement je crois qu'après le deuxième on s'en pose encore plus.**

 **olukkalp : Merci pour ton message *^* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu que le premier même si on sait pas encore pourquoi Kise déprime, mais ça va venir petit à petit.**

 **Kagucactus : Merciii pour ta "petite" review qui fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes bien qu'on en sache pas plus sur ce qui s'est passé, mais au prochain on va en apprendre un peu plus ^^**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, favs et follows *^***


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà , après un petit peu plus d'une semaine le chapitre trois est arrivé. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine dans l'idéal voir deux semaines si jamais ce n'est pas possible. Bon je vais arrêter de parler et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ^^**

▲ **Merci pour ta review Kagucactus qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que la fin du chapitre deux t'as donné envie de lire celui-ci. En ce qui concerne le fait que j'inflige un traitement horrible à Kise, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire *tousse , ( non je ne suis pas sadique ). Ohhhh une autre adepte du Aokise *^* tu vas voir il y aura un peu plus de moment où ils sont ensemble. Et pour finir, ça me fait énormément plaisir ( oui énormément) de voir que tu commences à imaginer certaines choses concernant l'histoire ( sur pourquoi Aomine était avec Kuroko) et je ne peux que te dire de continuer à lire si tu veux savoir pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. En tout cas n'hésite pas à poster une nouvelle review et n'hésite pas non plus à faire des suppositions ( je crois avoir dit que ça me faisait énormément plaisir *^* )**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _ _Ce devait être une belle journée, le garçon avait passé toute la matinée avec ses anciens camarades de basket avant que ceux-ci ne le laisse en tête-à-tête avec un des leurs : Aomine. Cela faisait des mois que Kise attendait ce moment, des mois qu'il s'imaginait cet instant, créant moult scénarios, du plus simple au plus extravagant. Et ce moment était enfin arrivé, sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'arrivait pas à parler ne serait-ce que pour dire un mot, il était totalement figé et ce fut le bleu qui fut le premier à agir__

 _« Et bien, tu n'as rien à me dire Kise, je sais que ma beauté t'éblouis , mais de là à te clouer le bec toi qui jacasse tout le temps »_

 _Le bleu s'attendait à ce que son ami se mette à bouder, lui rappelant qu'il en avait marre de ses moqueries,mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il allait renchérir dans l'espoir que Kise réagisse enfin, mais lorsqu'il vu des larmes couler le long de son visage il se stoppa net._

 _« Oi , tu sais que je déconn- » Le bleu n'eut pas le temps de finir, car des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kise venait de l'embrasser._

Pourquoi les souvenirs de cette journée lui revenaient-il maintenant ? Le message qu'il venait de recevoir n'avait-il pas suffit ? Après avoir lu ce dernier, Kise s'était effondré, manquant de faire tomber son ordinateur ainsi que la moitié de son bureau avec lui. Pourquoi? pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre normalement ? Pourquoi tout se ramener toujours à cette journée ? Lui qui avait imaginé l'espace d'une seconde pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été réellement bête de le croire. Pourtant, il avait réussi à vivre avec enfin jusqu'à la semaine dernière, la semaine où les premiers messages de Reus arrivèrent. Au début il ne les prit pas au sérieux, pensant à une blague de mauvais goût jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une photo et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et que tout ne faisait que commencer.A partir de cet instant et jusqu'à aujourd'hui le garçon recevait chaque jour un message de Reus lui rappelant cette journée, lui rappelant que c'était de sa faute, que s'il n'avait jamais existé rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait céder, Lui précisant que si ses amis devenaient au courant ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais et que la seule solution à tout ceci était qu'il disparaisse. Le garçon avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, enfin tenir n'était pas le mot le plus approprié, il avait plutôt résisté du mieux qu'il pouvait ,mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'immiscer dans une spirale sans fin d'où il ne pouvait plus s'échapper désormais. Il n'en n'avait parlé à personne de peur que ses amis le rejettent et le voient eux aussi comme un monstre. Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et se rassit sur sa chaise. Et il resta devant son écran durant de longues heures. Il parcourut un nombre inimaginable de sites et de forum traitant de harcèlement, de pressions, de menace …. Après plus de trois heures de recherches il tomba sur un site citant les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur la personne qui en était victime et le mot qui apparut sur son écran le figea : DÉPRESSION _«_ _Dépression_ _, moi qui pensais que ce site était fiable, je m'en serais rendu si j'étais dépressif quand même»_ et il éteignit son ordi et après s'être brossé les dents il décida que cette journée devait se terminer et alla se coucher. Et il resta ainsi allonger dans son lit pendant une puis deux puis trois heures, écoutant le tic-tac de son horloge, il jeta un coup d'œil à celle-ci après avoir allumé la lumière 2h du matin. Et il répéta cette même action jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 4h du matin. Son réveil étant programmé pour sonner dans vingt minutes, il décida de se lever et de commença à se préparer. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et qu'il vit son reflet, il constata que des cernes commençaient déjà à apparaître bien que ce soit très léger. Il mit alors de l'anti-cerne pour s'éviter des remarques de son capitaine. Il prit ensuite des vitamines comme il avait l'habitude le faire avant un match et s'apprêta à aller déjeuner lorsque son portable vibra :

_ Bonjour Kise, alors prêt pour ton match ? Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à ton petit camarade, tu vas pouvoir agir comme si de rien n'était pendant un petit moment. _

C'était la première fois que Reus lui un message sur son téléphone et ce fut aussi la première fois que Kise lui répondit :

_Pourquoi tu fais ça, je sais que c'est de ma faute alors je t'en pris laisse mes amis en dehors de ça_

Kise envoya son message et une réponse lui parvint aussitôt

_Oh mais voyons Kise ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas faire de mal à tes amis, mais il est plus raisonnable qu'il soit au courant de ce que tu as fait, n'ai je pas raison ? Et puis je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas leur mentir_

_Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête_

_Mais que j'arrête quoi Kise, que j'arrête de te rappeler ce que tu as fais, que j'arrête de te rappeler ce que tu es ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas Kise, tu sais bien que j'ai tout vu et que je ne peux pas oublier._

Kise allait éteindre son portable lorsque celui-ci vibra une nouvelle fois

_Comme je sais que tu aimes jouer, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et bingo; on va jouer à combien de temps. C'est bien comme nom tu ne trouves pas? Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le principe, je suis sûr que tu vas le comprendre. Trêve de bavardage,je te laisse te préparer et bon match. _

"Non non non nooooon" le garçon cria de toutes ses forces. _"que ça cesse, je n'en plus, aidez-moi"_ c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, il aurait voulu qu'Aomine lui vienne en aide, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qui lui répète que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que tout allez bien, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer car il était persuadé qu'il ne réagirait pas comme tel, pourtant il avait besoin de lui parler même si ne n'était que pour quelques minutes, alors il composa son numéro.

« Allo Aomi- »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Kise, t'as vu l'heure? »

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, je... » Kise s'arrêta de parler

« Tu ? »

Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire, en plus ce dernier semblait peu disposé à l'écouter, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match »

« Euh.. Qu'est-ce qui te prends Kise, tu sais bien que je vais le gagner ce match parce que- »

« Il ni y'a que toi qui peux te battre je sais, mais si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr. »

« Et bien Kise, tu me surprends j'avais entendu dire que tu t'étais un peu ramollis ces temps ci ,mais ça à l'air d'aller tout compte fais »

« POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE DIT CA ! »

« Ki- »

« JE ME DONNE A FOND POUR L'ÉQUIPE ET JE FAIS EN SORTE QUE MES AMIS AILLENT BIEN MOI ! »

« Putain mais calme toi Kise, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu et puis qu'est ce que tu sous-entends avec le MOI, parce- »

« MAIS J'EN AI MARRE MOI, J'EN AI MARRE DE ME PRENDRE DES REMARQUES DE LA PART DE TOUT LE MONDE. »

« MAIS CALME TOI MERDE »

Lorsqu'il entendit son ami hausser la voix, Kise réalisa qu'il s'était emporté, c'était la première fois qu'il crier sur Aomine, sur la personne qu'il aimait car oui, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il était amoureux de lui depuis de longues années et il avait tout gâché à cause de cette journée, celle qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, celle où il lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait cette journée qu'il voulait maintenant oublier.

« Je...je suis désolé Aominecchi, je n'ai pas bien dormis cette nuit et à cause de la fatigue je me suis emporté »

« Ouais ouais, mais maintenant que tu t'es calmé, ça serait cool si tu me disais pourquoi tu as dis je cite : « JE FAIS EN SORTE QUE MES AMIS AILLENT BIEN MOI » » Aomine fit d'ailleurs exprès de prendre la même intonation que Kise« Comme je te l'ai dit je me suis empor- »

« Kise ! »

« Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour au téléphone. Tu étais avec Kurokocchi et pourtant il m'a dit qu'il était tout seul. »

« J'suis désolé Kise, mais y'a Imayoshi qui est juste derrière ma porte d'entrée et qui est en train de s'acharner sur la sonnette, on en reparle plus tard ok »

Et il raccrocha. Pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux à qui il tenait lui mentaient ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous devenus comme ça ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous changé ? Le garçon se posait tellement de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre qu'il ne vit pas les minutes défiler. Il s'apprêta à aller déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

«J'arrive j'arrive » Il ne parut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit son capitaine

« Et bien, tu avais oublié qu'on devait se retrouver au gymnase ? »

Kise ne comprit pas pourquoi son sempai disait cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte en regardant la pendule qu'il avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard encore

« Gomen gomen, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. »

« Et bien tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Enfaîte pour tout te dire on est dans les temps ? » Dit Kasamatsu en laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il attendait que le blond réplique mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car ce dernier avait l'air totalement perdu.

« J'avais oublié que le matin il ne faut pas trop t'en demander »

« Eh ! »

« Désolée Kise j'étais obligé et puis c'est Aomine qui m'a dit ça. Et c'est aussi lui qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te fasse croire que l'on devait se retrouver au gymnase à 5h alors que j'avais prévenu tes coéquipier que la véritable heure de rencontre était une demie-heure plus tard. »

« C'est méchant tu sais »

« Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mon idée bon qu'est-ce que tu attends suis moi on y va. »

Le blond suivit alors son capitaine et ils se rendirent tous les deux au gymnase où le reste de l'équipe les attendait.

« J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme et que vous êtes motivés, on va le gagner ce match d'accord ! »

L'equipe fit une sorte de cri de ralliement et Kasamatsu parut alors confiant. L'équipe se dirigea alors vers le parking , enfin le terrain désert ou se trouvait le bus qui devait les emmener retrouver l'équipe de Too. Après deux heures de routes, Kise commençait à ressentir une sensation étrange, à vrai dire il ne se sentait pas bien du tout son ventre lui faisait mal et il commençait à transpirer. Son capitaine le remarqua et se dirigea alors vers lui.

« Oi Kise, tu te sens bien ? »

« ... » Kise du se retenir pour ne pas vomir et tourna alors sa tête de droite à gauche pour répondre à son capitaine.

« Ok, bon tu vas essayer de te lever et tu vas aller t'asseoir devant d'accord ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Il se leva alors, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre appuyé sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le fit se faire sentir encore plus mal. Il arriva tant bien que mal à l'avant du bus et s'assit. Il passa le reste du trajet, c'est-à dire plus de deux heures à fixer le paysage et ses mots de ventre se calmèrent un peu sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination Kise fut le premier à sortir et l'air frais fut sa récompense pour avoir réussi à tenir.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Hmm » Bon parler était encore difficile pour lui , mais il arrivait déjà à émettre un son. Il regarda son capitaine et vit que celui-ci semblait être perturbé par quelque chose.

« Dis moi, tu as bien déjeuné ce matin ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjeuné, juste après avoir pris ces vitamines, avant de recevoir un message de… Et c'est alors que cela lui revint en mémoire il avait oublié de manger. Il avait honte de le dire,

mais son silence le trahit.

« Bon, comme je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de s'énerver puisque le mal est déjà fait, tu vas juste t'asseoir et attendre que je revienne avec du sucre et quelque chose à manger. »

« Sempai, je peux marcher jusqu'au gymnase et- »

« Pour que tu fasses un malaise et que l'on doive appeler une ambulance, oui c'est une bonne idée » Kasamatsu tapota l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de partir en courant vers le gymnase. Kise allait alors s'asseoir lorsqu'il fut prit d'un vertige et s'écroula sur le sol.

« KISE ! »

En entendant la voix de Nakamura, Kise fit un effort surhumain pour essayer de se relever et de le rassurer par la même occasion.

« Reste allonger Kise »

Le garçon revint alors dans sa position initiale, fermant les yeux et il resta comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas ainsi que son prénom, mais ce n'était pas son capitaine.

« Kise tu vas bien ? » Le bleu semblait paniqué et Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Tient peut-être qu'il tient à moi tout compte fais »

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Il a prit un coup à la tête ? Demanda sérieusement Aomine à l'équipe de Kaijo, Kise ne pu s'empecher de sourire de nouveau

« Oui je vais bien, je suis juste un peu bête comme tu dis, j'ai oublié de manger avant de partir »

« Correction, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais bête »

« Oh pardon tu as dû le penser très fort alors »

« Mais dit donc c'est que Monsieur je saute le petit déj a de l'humour »

Kasamatsu qui regarde les deux membres de la génération des miracles se chercher décida d'intervenir

« Kise plutôt que de perdre les forces qu'il te reste à discuter mange plutôt ça » et il lui tendit une barre de céréale , un paquet de biscuit ainsi qu'un jus de fruit.

« Le temps que notre champion étourdis reprenne un peu de force, allez rejoindre les autres dans le gymnase et commencer à vous entraîner. »

Après avoir passé quinze minutes assis, Kise se releva enfin aidé de son capitaine. Ils se dirigèrent avec Aomine qui avait tenu à rester aux côtés du blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille mieux.

« Comme tu n'as pas mangé ce matin et que tu nous a fais une belle crise d'hypoglycémie, tu ne rentreras sur le terrain qu'en deuxième partie » Kasamatsu regarda Aomine qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Avant que le bleu n'aille rejoindre son équipe pour s'entraîner à son tour , il murmura à Kise

« Je te l'avais dit, il n'y a que moi qui peut me battre »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire ( je ne mords pas je vous promets )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Ce chapitre aura mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais avec les examens blancs j'ai eu une semaine horrible. Je ne vais pas m'attarder aujourd'hui et je vous laisse donc lire ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, qui follow/fav et qui poste des rewiews - non je ne suis pas accro**

▲ **Kagucactus : (toujours au rendez-vous ^^) j'adore savoir que tu as envie de connaître la suite *^* Tu vas voir, il va encore y avoir un moment où Aomine et Kise seront ensemble. Et tu vois tu avais raisons pour le chapitre basé sur le match - bravooooo. En tout cas je te le redis merci beaucoup pour tes messages c'est vraiment très motivant.**

▲ **Laura-067: Merci pour ton petit message et ne t'inquiète pas tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les futurs chapitres, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'en effet il s'est bien passé autre chose lors du fameux jour.^^**

▲ **Luce1999: Merciii ^^ Rassure toi, tu finiras bien par voir ce Reus (faudra juste un petit peu de patience) - faut faire durer le suspens**

▲ **Aloyce : J'ai l'impression de me faire agresser x) T'as vu je te réponds ici alors que je t'ai déjà parlé de pas mal de choses sur cette fic, mais comme ça je préviens les gens que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normale (oui elle n'est pas normale !)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Kise avait vu dans ce match l'espoir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Aomine, pouvoir l'espace d'une heure oublier toute cette histoire; voir ses amis se comporter normalement pour une fois. Mais cette chance à cause d'une bêtise lui avait été enlevée. Enfin pas totalement, mais il savait qu'en ne rentrant sur le terrain qu'en deuxième moitié cela allait être différent. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, comment avait-il fait pour oublier de manger ?Son capitaine leur avait pourtant dit qu'il comptait sur eux. Il n'avait même réussi à être à la hauteur pour cette simple demande. Un de ses coéquipiers qui le vit sur le banc l'air dépité ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller:

« Kise, ne fais pas cette tête. On ne va pas perdre le match »

« Mais si on perd ? »

« Avec des si on peut changer le monde tu sais. Regarde les jouer. Est-ce que tu vois cette expression sur leur visage? Ils vont se battre jusqu'au bout, ils vont t'attendre alors tiens toi prêts. »

« Oui, mais si je gâche tout je- »

« Kise qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit avec les si ! »

« Gomen »

« Bon le deuxième quart-temps se termine dans deux minutes, ça va aller, tu te sens mieux? »

« Oui ça va aller »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr » _« Enfin plus ou moins »_ pensa Kise. Une fois que le bip sonore signifiant la fin du deuxième quart-temps fut déclenché, les joueurs assis sur le banc laissèrent leur place à ceux qui arrivèrent. Ils leurs donnèrent des serviettes ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau et les félicitèrent. Le score actuel était de 30 à 24 et Kaijo menait. Le blond se leva lui aussi, alla doucement taper l'épaule de son capitaine et allait se diriger vers Aomine lorsqu'il vit celui-ci sortir dehors. Il le suivit alors discrètement jusqu'à ce que le bleu s'arrête, visiblement intrigué par quelque chose. Kise décida alors de ne pas bouger. Il se trouvait derrière un mur et peinait à voir Aomine. Quand il vit son ancien camarade s'étirer et commençait à tourner en rond tout en marmonnant il se rappela que ce dernier aimait lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion s'isoler avant de rentrer sur le terrain. Il allait donc faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer à cause de l'agitation venant du gymnase se trouvant derrière lui. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir si celles-ci étaient masculines ou non. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bleu et vit celui-ci bouger les lèvres et crut l'entendre prononcer son nom. _« Mais avec qui parle t-il ? Et qu'est-ce que mon nom vient faire dans la conversation? »_ s'interrogea Kise comme l'aurait fait toutes personnes se trouvant dans la même situation. Il continua alors de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Aomine faire une tête étrange, il l'avait déjà vu faire cette expression, mais quand ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Kise avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Et si… Non ce n'était pas possible, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_ Kise se mit à courir en direction du gymnase et une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci il allait se diriger vers les vestiaires lorsque son capitaine le stoppa dans sa course.

« Eh qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que tu rentres sur le terrain dans moins de cinq minutes alors plutôt que d'aller faire un footing dehors, tu ferais mieux de commencer à t'étirer un peu. »

« Désolé, mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose avant, j'attends un appel important. » Comme à son habitude les dires de Kise paraissait dénuer de mensonges pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, mais son capitaine ne voulait pas remettre sa parole en doute.

« D'accord ,mais fais vite. »

« Oui. »

Il rentra alors dans les vestiaires et commença à chercher son sac. Celui-ci était entassé sous une montagne d'affaires et il mit bien deux bonnes minutes pour le trouver. Une fois qu'il fut en sa possession il l'ouvrit et sortir son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla aussitôt et se figea.

-1 nouveau message de Reus : Devine quoi ? J'ai réussi à me libérer pour venir te voir jouer, c'est pas génial ?

 _«Comment ?! non j'ai du mal lire, il ne peut pas être là ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ou avait lieu le match ? Ce n'est qu'un simple match d'entraînements, personne à part les deux équipes concernées n'est au courant alors comment ? »_ Kise qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les premières lignes du message ne remarqua pas que ce dernier n'était pas terminé. Il commença alors à appuyer sur un bouton, faisant défiler les lignes bien que vides jusqu'à ce que quelques mots apparaissent de nouveau sur l'écran.

-PS : Aomine est vraiment une personne intéressante, c'est fou comme il n'arrive pas à cacher ses émotions.

Kise ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase même après plusieurs relectures. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Aomine. Quand aurait-il pu ? Kise n'avait pas lâché le bleu des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir son portable, donc pas de messages ni d'appel et il ne l'avait pas non plus vu parler avec quelqu'un hormis ses camarades. Alors comment ? Kise en vint alors à la conclusion que ce qu'il venait de recevoir n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie une plaisanterie de mauvais goûts certes. Il rejoignit alors ses camarades, essayant d'oublier le message et se concentra pour le match.

« Alors Kise ? » dit alors son capitaine.

« Enfaîte ce n'était rien de très important, ma petite cousine devait me tenir au courant de la tournure de certains événements. »

« Ah oui, je suis désolé Kise, j'avais totalement oublié qu'elle était chez toi actuellement. J'ai dû la réveiller non ? »

Kise qui n'y avait absolument pas pensé commença à paniquer. « Surtout reste naturel »

« Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas elle est loin d'avoir le sommeil léger et puis de toute manière sa mère vient la chercher aujourd'hui. »

« D'où l'appel ? »

« Exactement. » Ses fausses excuses avaient encore réussi à passer ,mais le garçon se demandait

pourtant pendant combien de temps cela serait encore le cas.

« Bon maintenant que tu es revenus je vais t'expliquer nos stratégies pour la suite du match. Tout d'abord, sache que je t'assigne à Aomine,mais je suppose que ça n'a rien d'étonnant »

En effet, le blond savait très bien que son capitaine avait prévu avant même le début de cette rencontre que son kouhai allait devoir s'occuper du basané. Il faut dire que cela ne déplaisait guère à Kise, bien au contraire. Pourtant, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il commençait à douter sur la véracité du message de Reus.

« Oi Kise ! Tu es avec nous ? »

« Oui oui, je suis prêts on peut y aller. »

Un sourire illumina le visage des garçons bien que l'un soit fabriqué de toute pièce. Le signal sonore annonçant le début de la deuxième partie retentit. Les deux équipes vinrent se positionner sur le terrain et attendirent le coup de sifflet. Ce dernier ce fit entendre moins d'une minute plus tard et les joueurs commencèrent aussitôt à s'animer. Les premiers points gagnés ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, permettant parfois à Too de rattraper son retard parfois à Kaijo de s'assurer une avance confortable. C'était un bon match, agréable à regarder, avec quelques passes et quelques actions intéressantes, mais ce n'était pas un match entre deux champions et cela se ressentait.

« Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Essaye de récupérer le ballon. » Murmura son capitaine. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première personne à faire ce genre de remarques depuis l'entrée en jeu de Kise. Ce dernier qui paraissait plutôt motivé avant sa rentrée semblait désormais ailleurs et sa motivation ne faisait que décroître au fil des minutes. Il marqua cependant quelques paniers jonglant entre des dunks et les trois points, mais ne tentait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Too en profita pour cumuler les points jusqu'à arriver à seulement quelques points de retard. Aomine s'empara de nouveau du ballon et se dirigea vers le panier adverse, évitant avec succès les joueurs essayant de l'en empêcher. Il continua ainsi sa course lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kise. Celui-ci semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son étincelle d'antan.

« Et bien Kise, tu t'es enfin réveillé. »

Kise allait rétorquer comme à son habitude ,mais le bleu ne lui en laissa pas le temps

« J'sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment mais t'es plus le même, je pensais que c'était moi qui me faisais des idées ,mais non. Tu t'es vu au moins ? »

Les mots d'Aomine heurtèrent Kise de plein fouet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Le blond ne voyait aucune raison ayant pu amener son ami à agir de la sorte. Il lança alors un regard désespéré à Kasamatsu dans l'espoir que celui-ci le sauve ,mais il ne bougea pas. Aomine continua alors de fixer Kise sans ciller puis tout en maintenant son regard il fit passer le ballon de sa main droite à sa main gauche, répétant constamment ce même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne un bon appuis et se remette à courir, passant Kise comme-ci ce dernier n'existait pas. Puis, comme il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin et qu'il n'y avait personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin il s'arrêta, se mit en position de tir et tira position étrange ,mais qui fut efficace puisque le ballon ne rata pas sa cible.

« Allez, ne lâchez rien ! »

Les paroles de Kasamatsu se firent entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain et tous les joueurs de Kaijo acquiescèrent, tous sauf un.

« Kise, tu sais- »

Le blond ne voulant pas entendre d'autres mots blessant de la part d'Aomine se dirigea vers le milieu du terrain. Il se retrouva alors à côté de Moriyama qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Je...euh...Si pourquoi ? » Non il allait bien enfin physiquement, le problème ne venait pas de là.

« Quand Aomine avait le ballon tu l'as laissé passer. »

« Non ! C'est juste que- »

Le son indiquant la fin du troisième quart-temps résonna _« sauv_ _é_ _par le gong »_ Les deux équipes se rejoignirent chacune de leur côté, mettant au point de nouvelles stratégies.

La partie recommença alors, les joueurs parcourant le terrain en faisant des allers-retours incessants.

Ce dernier quart-temps n'étais pas meilleurs que les trois premiers sans être pour autant moins bon. Il n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder pour les spectateurs, mais si l'on se concentrait sur le visage des remplaçants ou des coachs, on pouvait clairement y voir de l'insatisfaction. Tous donnaient l'impression d'attendre que le match démarre réellement et pourtant il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant la fin. Ce fut Kise qui engagea le dernier mouvement. S'élançant du bout du terrain, passant les adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante, oui il avait enfin réussi à rentrer dans le match enfin pas assez pour être dans la zone, mais il n'en était pas si loin. A vrai dire, Aomine était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'y être. Kise arriva finalement au niveau de ce dernier, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir pour réussir à le passer et permettre ,en marquant par la suite, à son équipe de remporter la victoire. Le garçon se remémora alors les mouvements

« Aller Kise ! » Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant la fin du match et les cris d'encouragement de Kaijo se firent entendre.

Kise qui était absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de réaliser ne parut pas entendre ses camarades. Il continua son enchaînement et se retrouva alors à la droite d'Aomine. Il lui lança un regard pour vérifier sa position, sans pour autant perdre sa concentration et s'apprêta à le doubler lorsqu'il vit que le bleu le regarda, croisant par la même occasion son regard avant de le voir rapidement baisser la tête. La réaction de Kise fut immédiate il se stoppa net, lâchant le ballon qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de sortir du terrain. Cette dernière action marqua la fin du match

« Kaijo – Too égalité »

Les joueurs commencèrent doucement à se rassembler et à s'aligner pour se saluer. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous. Kasamatsu , Imayoshi, Aomine et Kise ne bougèrent pas. Les deux capitaines fixant leur champion respectif dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après quelques instants à réfléchir aux possibilités, les joueurs regagnèrent les rangs et saluèrent. Chaque équipe se dirigea vers ses vestiaires respectifs, Kise traînant des pieds pour tenter de retarder au maximum le moment où Kasamatsu allait faire un résumé du match. Une fois à l'intérieur, les joueurs de Kaijo se posèrent sur les bancs, prêt à écouter les paroles de leur capitaine.

«Bravo à tous. Je pense que vous êtes tous fatigués et que vous n'écouterez que d'une oreille ce j'ai à vous dire alors autant m'arrêter là. Le bus pars dans une heure alors vous pouvez aller vous doucher et faire un tour dehors dehors, mais faites attention à l'heure. »

Les garçons se dissipèrent alors. Kise qui n'avait qu'une envie être seul alla alors dehors. Une fois adossé contre un mur il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver au sol. Il resta dans cette position regardant l'herbe à ses pieds et se mit à repenser à Aomine . C'était la première fois que Kise voyait un tel dégoût dans les yeux d'Aomine et il ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause. Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu justifier ce regard, rien sauf... _« Non ce n'est pas possible »_ Oui, le garçon venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi le bleu avait agi de la sorte. « _Alors le message disait vrai »_ pensa Kise. Reus était enfin passé à l'acte. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Il saisit son portable qu'il avait prit au préalable et envoya un message à Reus.

_ Pourquoi, pourquoi lui avoir dit ?

Pas de réponse.

_Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher ?

Rien

_Combien de temps tout cela va durer ?

Silence

_COMBIEN DE TEMPS?!

La réponse fut immédiate.

_20 jours.

Kise commença à paniquer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir autant de temps. Il commença à penser à toute sorte de choses, plus sombres les unes que les autres dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

« KISE ENFOIRÉ. »

Le blond eu juste le temps de lever la tête pour apercevoir Aomine avant que celui-ci ne le saisisse par le tee-shirt, le relève et le col contre le mur , l'autre main appuyée sur son épaule pour empêcher tout mouvement.

« Aominecchi tu me fais mal »

« TA GUEULE ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'AS PAS CONTINUE ET T'AS LAISSE TOMBER LA BALLON ! HEIN DIT MOI POURQUOI ?! LA PERSONNE QUE JE CONNAIS N'AURAIT JAMAIS ABANDONNE AUSSI FACILEMENT !

Kise n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus les reproches et les remarques que tout le monde et il en avait marre de se taire.

« LA PERSONNE QUE TU CONNAIS N'EXISTE PLUS ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR POURQUOI JE ME SUIS ARRÊTÉ ? DANS CE CAS LA DIT MOI POURQUOI JE TE DÉGOÛTE À CE POINT ? »

Aomine qui n'avait jamais vu Kise dans cet état était paralysé.

« TU NE PEUX PAS ME RÉPONDRE? APRÈS CE QUE TU AS DU ENTENDRE CA NE M'ÉTONNE PAS. »

« MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! »

« JE T'AI VU TOUT A L'HEURE, QUAND TU ÉTAIS DEHORS. JE T'AI VU LUI PARLER. »

« JE... »

« Tu vois, c'est pas simple de le dire »

Aomine relâcha la pression sur l'épaule de Kise permettant au blond de se dégager et de s'en aller, le laissant seul. Aomine se mit à parler tout en sachant que Kise était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

« Je suis désolée Kise, je ne peux pas rester de marbre quand on vient me voir pour me demander des informations personnelles sur toi alors que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. Je t'en pris redevient comme avant, tu me manques. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Cette altercation avec Aomine avait mis Kise hors de lui. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il sache ?

« OI Kise, vient par là s'il te plaît »

A la suite de la demande de son capitaine Kise se rapprocha prêt à entendre de nouvelles reproches qui ne ferait que s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Pendant le match, tu as laissé le ballon tomber volontairement non ? »

« Non c'est juste que- »

« Kise, ça ne t'amènera à rien de mentir »

« C'est juste que... »

« Que quoi Kise, je veux bien comprendre que tu aies des soucis personnels comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils influencent ta manière de jouer et qu'ils t'amènent à prendre ce genre de décision. Je ne dirais rien de plus pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus jamais sinon je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

Kise hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Une fois le bus arrivé, Kaijo salua de nouveau l'équipe de Too, la remercia pour le match. Le trajet en bus fut cette fois-ci silencieux, les bavardages furent remplacés par de légers ronflements. Une fois arrivé, les joueurs regagnèrent chacun leur parent ou bien les transports en commun et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois chez lui, Kise enleva son tee-shirt et s'affala sur son lit. Le contre-coup du match se faisait d'ors et déjà ressentir. Il alla alors dans la salle de bain pour chercher les cachets qu'il prenait habituellement après un match ou bien un entraînement éprouvant pour éviter les douleurs trop importantes. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce

que sa conversation avec Aomine se déroula à nouveau dans sa tête.

« ET MERDE ! » Kise frappa de toutes ses forces dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui, le faisant explosé en une infinité de petits morceaux. La douleur provenant de son poing mit quelques temps à lui parvenir et lorsqu'il la ressentit il regardant instinctivement sa main droite et vit le sang qui la couvrait et qui goutte à goutte tombait au sol. Kise qui avait horreur de l'hémoglobine chercha dans tous les tiroirs et placards à sa disposition quelque chose pouvant stopper le saignement. Il tomba alors sur une petite boite qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci devait probablement appartenir à sa cousine venue ici il y a trois mois pour s'isoler. Il la saisit et lu l'inscription : Somnifères

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre était long à écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu :3 comme je le dis et comme je vais encore le dire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, je ne sais pas si je vous l'avez compris mais J'ADORE ça *^***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour alors voilà on se retrouve au bout de deux semaines pour ce cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire la partie flashback et je me dis qu'il faut que j'en fasse plus. Sinon je ne le dirais jamais assez ,mais un grand merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont follow/fav cette fanfic et qui laisse un petit message, ça me motive tellement ( un peu trop vu les heures tardives aux quelles j'écris) Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Ah oui et les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Alors que Kise s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur son lit, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran : Inconnu. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ? Si cela avait été la veille d'un match, il aurait pu s'agir de son capitaine ou d'un membre de son équipe mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait alors selon lui que deux possibilités : soit il s'agissait d'une personne lui annonçant une très mauvaise nouvelle, mais dans cas, le contact serait enregistré dans son téléphone soit il s'agissait de- _Non!_. Il commença alors à paniquer ce qui était devenu chose courante ces derniers temps, mais décida finalement de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Kise. » fit l'inconnu d'une voix calme bien trop calme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Comment ?! Tu oses me demander qui je suis ? Ne me reconnais tu pas Kise ? »

« ... »

« Voyons ! Je te pensais plus malin que ça. Je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu, mon effet de surprise n'aura pas marché. Bon, on va jouer à un petit jeu d'accord ? Si je te demande combien de temps, tu me réponds »

« ... » Non il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas émettre un son car il savait qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu me réponds ?! » La voix presque monotone était désormais devenue agressive.

Silence

« Tu me répon- »

« 19 jours ! »

« Et bien voilà ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué au final. Passons à autres choses. Je dois te féliciter pour ton match. Faire égalité contre Too qui compte Aomine dans ses rangs c'est remarquable. Enfin ça l'est pour la misérable personne que tu es devenue. Tu n'es même pas capable de réaliser une petite demande. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as vu le regarde de ami ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce dégoût qu'il éprouvait en te regardant ? Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que ton équipe n'a pas pu gagner le match. Tu sais Ryouta, tu sais que tout est de ta faute. »

« Pourquoi….. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça…. Akashicchi ? »

« Parce que tu es un monstre Ryouta. Et je ne peux pas laisser un monstre vivre sa paisible vie comme si de rien n'était. Tu as peut-être réussie à échapper à la justice ,mais moi, j'avais tout comprit. Tu as essayé de me duper ? Pour qui me prends-tu Ryouta ! »

« Akashicchi je... » La voix de Kise semblait se briser au fil des minutes. Comment son camarade, son ami avait pu lui faire ça. Kise avait déjà cherché qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce Reus, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à accuser quelqu'un, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Akashi. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire ! Il devait y avoir une erreur, quelqu'un devait se faire passer pour Seijuro.

« Ryouta, n'oublie pas que je gagne toujours. »

Les larmes roulèrent le long des joues du blond, passant sur son visage cerné par la fatigue, par le nombre d'heure à se demander pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il. A espérer qu'un jour il se réveillerait et se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que ses amis seraient de nouveau là pour lui, qu'ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais seul.

« Tu ne sais pas avec qui j'ai l'honneur d'être ? »

Kise ne pouvait plus lui répondre alors il se contentait d'écouter les paroles d'Akashi qui le détruisaient un peu plus à chaque fois. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as ta petite idée. »

 _Arrête_

« Allez, je sais que tu le sais »

 _Arrête_

« Dis le ! »

 _Arrête_

« Dis le ! »

 _Je t'en pris arrête_

« Kise pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« Aominecchi, je …. je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas je te le promets, je- »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire après ça ? Ça fait plus d'un mois Kise, un putain de mois et t'as rien dis. »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, me laisse pas seul Aominecchi »

« Ne viens plus jamais me parler »

« Si tu fais ça, je vais... »

« Tu vas quoi Ryouta ? Allez dit à Daiki ce que tu vas faire ? Dit lui ce qu'il va se passer dans dix-neuf jours. »

« Je vais_ »

Noir. Tout était noir. Le silence régnait. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Kise-kun ! »

Rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles

« Kise-kun, je sais que tu es là »

Le corps du garçon se mit à frissonner.

« Kise-kun ! »

Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour que le cauchemars cesse. Mais l'emprise de celui-ci était trop important, comme s'il était un énième prix à payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Les coups à la porte s'intensifièrent et Kise commença enfin à les percevoir. Il arrivait désormais à distinguer une voix, mais celle-ci cessa, replongeant le blond dans le sommeil. Le calme ne fut cependant que de courte durée puisque deux mains vinrent s'agripper aux épaules du blond et se mirent à le secouer légèrement. Kise ouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux et se redressa. Sa tête vint alors heurter quelque chose.

« Itai ! »

« Kuro...kocchi ? »

« Hai Kise-kun »

« Je... » Kise sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes et décida alors de venir enfouir sa tête sur l'épaule du bleu. Ce dernier posa une de ses mains sur la tête du blond et l'autre sur son dos.

« Aomine-kun m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Kise se figea. Si Aomine avait parlé à Kuroko, cela voulait dire qu'il était maintenant au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il ne le verrait plus comme avant lui aussi.

« Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire qu'il est désolé . »

 _Quoi ?_

« Il a dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir aussi excessivement pour si peu »

 _Hein ?_

« Et il a aussi dit qu'il aimerait te voir. »

Le blond avait du mal à comprendre les dires de son ami. Comment Aomine pouvait il réagir de la sorte ?

« Kise-kun ! C'est quoi tout ce sang ? » demanda le bleu visiblement paniqué.

Kise se redressa et regarda les draps, ces derniers étaient par endroit maculé d'un rouge carmin. Il se rappela alors les événements de la veille. Après être rentré chez lui il avait repensé à sa conversation avec Aomine et puis dans un moment d'excès, il avait brisé le miroir avec son poing ce qu'il regrettait amèrement à l'heure actuelle. Puis dans l'espoir de trouver un bandage ou quelque chose pour couvrir sa plaie il avait ouvert tous les tiroirs et était tombé sur une petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait des somnifères. Il les avait alors regardés pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir le flacon et d'en verser dans sa main. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Il avait laissé tomber les comprimés au sol qui s'éparpillèrent dans toute la pièce. Il ne lui en restait alors qu'un qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau. _Je vais peut-être enfin passer une bonne nuit_. Il avait ensuite mis une compresse sur sa blessure et avait rejoint son lit. Le sommeil l'avait rapidement gagné.

« Je me suis emporté et le miroir ne m'a pas résisté. »

« Tu es un idiot Kise-kun »

« Ça je le sais. »

« J'espère que tu as pensé à désinfecter avant de te coucher. Non parce que je te rappelle que Midorima nous le rappelle à chaque fois. »

« A vrai dire je suis tombé comme une pierre alors je n'ai pas- »

« Baka ! » Les paroles de Kuroko furent accompagné d'une légère tape sur la tête du blond. « Montre moi la plaie s'il te plaît »

Kise ne voulant pas avoir à regarder sa main essayant sans succès de changer de sujet

« Dit, tu as revu Akashicchi dernièrement ? »

« Kise-kun ! »

Le garçon se décida alors à sortir sa main qu'il avait préalablement caché sous la couverture. Le bleu la saisit et enleva délicatement la compresse qui était posée dessus. A vrai dire, la plaie n'était vraiment pas belle, mais elle restait assez propre.

« Kise-kun, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Ça n'a pas l'air infecté mais c'est plutôt profond. »

« Non, je ne veux pas y aller, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je sais, mais tu préférerais peut-être que le sang continue à couler jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ai plus ? »

Le bleu savait très bien que son ami ne supportait pas le sang et fit dont exprès d'exagérer pour que celui-ci ce décide à aller se faire soigner.

« Tu es méchant Kurokocchi ! »

Les deux garçons se relevèrent, Kise cherchant dans son armoire des habits plus convenables puis ils appelèrent un taxi qui les emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche qui ne se trouvait être autre que celui du père de Midorima.

«Sérieusement Kurokocchi ? » demanda Kise l'air consterné

« Pardon, mais c'était le plus proche. Et puis les chances de croiser Midorima-kun sont très faibles tu sais. »

Kise acquiesça ,mais ne perdit pas sa vigilance pendant qu'il arpentait les couloirs blancs. Au bout de deux heures qui furent très longues pour le blond, un médecin se présenta enfin et l'emmena dans une salle.

« Excusez-moi, mais serait-il possible que mon ami vienne avec moi? »

Le médecin fit une moue étrange ,mais hocha la tête. Kuroko se retrouva alors assis sur un tabouret peu confortable pendant que son ami se faisait recoudre.

« Itai ! »

« Kise-kun, tu ne peux pas avoir mal, le médecin a réalisé une anesthésie locale. »

Kise avait beau savoir cela, le simple fait d'imaginer une aiguille transperçant sa peau lui faisait s'imaginer la douleur.

« Voilà jeune homme j'ai terminé. Bon je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tâche de faire attention la prochaine fois. »

« Hai ! »

Les deux garçons reprirent alors le chemin inverse, Kuroko ne pouvant s'empêcher de réprimander Kise. De son côte, le médecin jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier qu'il venait de créer.

« Kise Ryouta » Murmura-t-il. Il saisit le téléphone et composa alors un numéro.

« Allô Monsieur Midorima ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je viens d'avoir un patient du nom de Kise et comme vous m'aviez dit de vous prévenir si cela arrivait, je vous appelle. »

« Merci, je passerais récupérer les papiers dès que possible. »

Kuroko raccompagna ensuite Kise chez lui et décida de rester un peu en sa compagnie. Au moment où le blond referma la porte de sa maison, Kuroko s'interposa.

« Je pense que ça serait bien d'aller en ville. »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de bouger. »

« Ce n'était pas une question Kise-kun. »

« Tu parles comme Akashicchi. »

« Qu'a tu dis Ryouta ? » Kuroko ne put garder son sérieux et laissa un petit rire s'échapper qui par la suie provoqua un fou rire général.

« D'accord Kurokocchi, on y va. »

Et ils reprirent le taxi pour la troisième fois de la journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer.

« Je connais un petit restaurant où on peut bien manger avec le peu d'argent que nous avons sur nous. Et puis nous devons nous dépêcher ,car nous avons quelque chose de prévu un peu plus tard. »

« Très bien »

Le repas fut en effet rapide mais n'en resta pas moins consistant. Kise suivit alors le bleu pendant un long moment, passant par de grandes allées puis des petites peu fréquentées. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin après plus d'une heure de marche. Le blond regarda alors autour de lui et le paysage lui sembla vaguement familier. Kuroko indiqua du doigt un petit café dont la terrasse donnait vu sur la l'océan. Kise remarqua aussi un hôtel plutôt luxueux qui se situait juste à côté de l'endroit où était actuellement son ancien coéquipier. Ce bâtiment, Kise avait déjà vu ce bâtiment, il y était même rentré. Quand et pour quelles raisons y était-il déjà allé ? Des souvenirs lui revinrent subitement en mémoire.

 _« Oi Kise, ramène toi »_

 _« Aominecchi tu marches trop vite. J'en peux plus »_

 _« Allez ! Encore un petit effort on est bientôt arrivé. »_

 _« Ça fait vingt minutes que tu dis ça ! »_

 _« Oui, mais là c'est vraiment vrai.»_

 _« Donc tu avoues que tu m'as menti. Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus rien se cacher maintenant »_

 _« Kise, tu sais bien que- »_

 _Le blond se rapprocha d'Aomine et comme la fois précédente il vint l'embrasser, empêchant ce dernier de finir sa phrase._

 _« Eh ! Tu peux pas faire ça à chaque fois ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? »_

 _« Moi. »_

 _« C'est vrai que tu as l'air de détester ça ! »_

 _« Oui bon je ne vais pas dire que c'est désagréable, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Je ne te mens pas Kise c'est juste que- »_

 _A nouveau il ne put finir de parler et cette fois-ci le baiser s'intensifia._

 _« Tu l'as encore fait ! »_

 _« Je plaide coupable. »_

 _« Alors est-ce que pour se faire pardonner Monsieur le coupable pourrait- »_

 _« Aominecchi pour tout à l'heure, je te taquinais. »_

 _« Mais c'est que t'es drôle ! Bon arrête toi et ferme les yeux. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Ferme les yeux et fais moi confiance. »_

 _Kise s'exécuta et se laissa entraîner par Aomine qui lui avait pris la main. Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes._

 _« Aominecchi on nous regarde. »_

 _« Comment tu peux dire ça, t'as les yeux fermés. »_

 _« J'en suis sûr. En même temps, si je voyais deux personnes dans la même situation que la notre je pense que les regarderais. »_

 _« Oui et bien pour l'instant tu te contentes de marcher d'accord ? »_

 _Kise arriva à distinguer parmi le bruit des passants celui de l'océan._

 _« On est arrivé ! »_

 _« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »_

 _« Attend un peu. C'est bon tu peux ! »_

 _Kise ouvrit alors les yeux. Il vit alors un magnifique bâtiments avec une architecture remarquable qui ne semblait pas venir du Japon. Une partie du toit était en verre et Kise avait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il en était._

 _« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre. »_

 _« Mais Aominecchi, c'est un hôtel de luxe, on ne peut pas rentrer dedans comme ça. »_

 _« Le mannequinat t'as ramollis le cerveau ou quoi? »_

 _« Eh c'est méchant ! »_

 _« Oui je suis le plus méchant petit ami du monde. »_

 _Entendre le mot petit ami de la bouche d'Aomine fit rougir Kise. Cela des années qu'il avait attendu et espérait le jour où Aomine lui dirait ces mots._

 _« Ne me dis pas que tu as- »_

 _Ce fut cette fois-ci au bleu d'embrasser Kise. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Intensifiant le baiser, leur langue venant s'entremêler._

 _« Allez on y va. »_

Oui aucun doute, Kise était déjà venu ici et il n'était pas venu seul.

« Kise, tu viens ? »

Le blond rejoignit alors son ami qui s'était assis à une table et fit de même. Ils commandèrent alors un café le dégustèrent alors lentement, regardant les vagues se former. Kise cru voir une silhouette familière parmi la foule.

« Kurokocchi tu n'aurais pas fait ce que je pense ? »

« Désolé Kise-kun, mais il voulait vraiment te parler. »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas ! » Kise ne pouvait rester calme ce qui attisa le regard des passants. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et partit, mais il n'alla pas loin puisqu'une puissante main le stoppa net.

« Kise attend,Laisse moi t'expliquer. » lui dit calmement Aomine

« Non ! Non je ne veux pas t'entendre me traiter de monstre, me dire que je mérite ce qui m'arrive ! Que tout est de ma faute ! Je sais déjà tout ça alors laisse moi ! »

« Non je ne vais pas te laisser ! » dit le basané en élevant à son tour la voix

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! » Kise s 'emporta une nouvelle fois et gifla Aomine. Il regretta aussitôt son geste, se maudissant au plus profond de lui. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder, comment avait-il fait pour lever la main sur la personne qu'il aimait.

« Je… je ne voulais, je- »

« C'est bon j'ai comprit le message, je te laisse. Je ne viendrai plus te déranger Kise. » Et il s'en alla, ne se retournant pas une seule fois, ne voyant pas les larmes de Kise.

 _Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul._

* * *

 _ **Merci merci et encore merci pour vos messages.** _

_**▲ Kagucactus : Toujours au rendez-vous ! Tu sais qu'à chaque fois j'ai hâte que tu postes un petit message (qui était plutôt long cette fois - *^*) T'as vu j'ai rajouté encore plus de moment entre Aomine et Kise certes pas forcément joyeux mais bon c'est quand même des petits moments ensemble. Ah oui, je suis super contente que la partie "match" t'ai plu parce que ce n'était pas facile à écrire, j'avais l'impression de pas assez décrire. Enfin bon je vais m'arrêter ici sinon je vais faire un pavé de trois mètres de long. Je te dis donc à la semaine (ou deux) prochaine (t'es obligée de revenir :3)  
**_

 _ **▲ luce1999 : Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai autant et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci.  
**_

 _ **▲ Akakoneko-ko chan: Bonjour petite personne qui n'est pas normale ^^ Merci pour ton message et j'espère que les autres vont aussi te plaire.  
**_

 _ **▲ Laura-067: Je dois t'avouer que j'ai lu ton message un matin en me réveillant et waouh beaucoup de questions. Après les avoir relus plusieurs fois je les ai bien comprises. Tu avais bien comprit que la personne qu'Aomine avait vu derrière ce mur était bien une fan. Pour le reste je vais avoir du mal à en parler sans dévoiler trop de choses. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions dans les autres chapitre.  
**_

 _ **▲ Vyersdra: Déjà merci pour tout ce que tu as dit dans ton message. En ce qui concerne les majuscules je suis d'accord avec toi. A vrai dire j'ai mis des majuscules parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'arriver à me faire comprendre, mais en me relisant une énième fois j'ai vu que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaires et que ce n'était pas non plus très agréable à lire.  
**_

 _ **▲ JackFrosch: A l'heure où j'écris ce message, ta review à décidé de ne toujours pas apparaître sur le site, mais heureusement avec le mail j'ai pu la lire et donc je te remercie. J'aime quand les gens pètent des câbles (dans le bon sens )en lisant ce que j'écris (je ne suis pas sadique !) Et je pense que Reus va terriblement souffrir quand on va connaître son identité ,car on est qu'au cinquième chapitre et le nombre de personnes qui veulent lui faire la peau s'agrandit de plus en plus.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Alors oui ce chapitre arrive très tardivement, mais les révisions ne me laissent pas le choix. Je vais sans doute mettre autant de temps pour le prochain, mais après je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de parution régulier et publier toutes les deux semaines. Sur ce je vous laisse lire alors bonne lecture.**

 **Les réponses aux reviews et les petites informations concernant le prochain chapitre se trouvent en bas de la page.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _Ne me laisse pas seul_

« Aominecchi ! » Kise cria de toutes ses forces, les regards de toutes les personnes s'arrêtèrent sur lui, tous sauf celui de la personne concernée. Aomine continuait d'avancer, encore et encore avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Kise décida alors d'abandonner, sachant que le bleu ne reviendrait pas. Il essaya de sécher ses larmes, se frottant les yeux comme le ferait un enfant, allant même jusqu'à s'irriter les paupières. Au final, ils étaient encore plus rouges qu'au départ. Il se retourna tout de même et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait toujours Kuroko.

« Tu l'as fait exprès pas vrai ? »

« De quoi parles-tu Kise-kun ? » demanda le bleu d'une voix qui laissait paraître une ignorance totale.

« Le rendez-vous dont tu parlais, c'était celui-ci n'est-ce pas? Tu as demandé à Aominecchi de venir ici et tu m'y as emmener par la même occasion. » La voix de Kise commença à s'élever.

« Non ce n'est pas- »

« C'est dégueulasse! » Kise ne retenu pas sa voix cette fois-ci. « Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Kurokocchi, quand j'avais un soucis je t'en parlais, quand quelque chose de bien m'arrivais je t'en faisais part. Tu étais même au courant de toutes mes histoires et tu savais toujours de qui j'étais amoureux. Si je t'ai dit tout cela durant ces années, c'est que je savais non je pensais que tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, que tu pouvais me comprendre et que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aomine t'as raconté à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match, mais ça ne te concerne pas, alors reste en dehors de ça et- »

« Ryouta ! »

Le blond se figea en entendant la voix qui semblait provenir de derrière.

« Je ne pense pas que Tetsuya ai mérité de telles paroles. »

« Akashicchi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le blond retrouva peu à peu son calme.

« C'est justement ce que Testuya tentait de t'expliquer avant que tu ne commences ton monologue. Il m'a appelé ce matin et m'a donné rendez-vous ici pour pouvoir discuter calmement. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? »

Akashi avait cet air froid qu'il conservait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Kuroko. Kise hocha alors la tête, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à son ancien capitaine.

« Très bien. » Le rouge marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre à nouveau.

« Vos histoire avec Daiki ne me regarde plus. Si vous voulez continuer à vous détruire comme vous le faites actuellement et à briser ce que vous avez construit et bien continuez. Par contre, ce que je ne peux laisser passer, c'est que vos sentiments viennent troubler votre jeu quand vous êtes sur le terrain. Je ne suis plus responsable de toi Ryouta et je peux te laisser devenir un piètre joueur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu désires. Si jamais j'apprends de nouveau que ton comportement n'a pas changé, j'irais voir ton capitaine et je veillerais à ce que des sanctions soient instaurées. »

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait même pas s'il devait répondre ou bien se contenter d'un simple hochement de tête.

Des sanctions ? De quels-type de sanctions Akashi pouvait parler ? Le doublement des heures d'entraînements ? Des séances de gainage supplémentaires ? Kise avait horreur de cela et Akashi le savait très bien et en avait même usé par le passé. Même si le rouge venait à mettre ses menaces à exécutions, Kasamatsu les appliqueraient-elles ?

Un frisson parcouru le corps du blond alors qu'il se remémorait involontairement le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemars qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière. Il se souvenait de toutes les paroles d'Akashi et de celles d'Aomine. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux il avait l'espace d'un instant, oublié tout ce qu'il lui arrivait . Ce fut un court instant de répit avant que la dure réalité ne le rattrape. Cependant elle ne fut pas aussi violente que ce à quoi il s'attendait, sans doute dû au fait que contrairement à ce qu'il en était dans son mauvais rêve, Akashi n'était pas Reus et Aomine n'était courant de rien. Pourtant, même en se le répétant en boucle à longueur de journée, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre totalement et le fait d'accuser un de ses camarades, d'accuser Akashi le mettait au plus mal. Il voulait en être sûr, il en avait besoin.

« Akashicchi, tu n'es pas Reus n'est-ce pas ? »

Kise avait parlé sans réfléchir, tourmenté par ses pensées. Il voulait en avoir la certitude, mais il ne voulait que cela se passe de cette manière. Désormais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se serait sans doute passé s'il n'avait pas, une fois sa question posée, eu un mouvement de recul qui fit trembler la table. Il s'était reculé en posant ses mains sur le côté de la table oubliant que celle-ci n'était absolument pas fixée au sol. Une des deux tasses vint rencontrer le sol en quelques fractions de secondes tandis que l'autre se renversa sur le pantalon de Kise qui laissa échapper une plainte lorsque le liquide brûlant rencontre sa main qui était posée sur sa jambe.

« Kise-kun ! »

Kuroko attrapa une serviette qui se trouvait sur la table et qui avait, par chance éviter la mare de café qui se rependait peu à peu sur la surface plate. Le bleu la posa alors sur la main blessée de son ami qui sursauta légèrement au contact de cette dernière.

« Kise-kun tu vas bien ? » Demanda le joueur fantôme lorsqu'il vit la peau de Kise devenir pâle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Répondit doucement le blond, affichant un faux sourire sur son visage.

« Kise-kun ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ses amis ! »

« Tetsuya à raison. Qui plus est, tu es un très mauvais acteur Ryouta. » Le regard d'Akashi vint se poser sur la main du blond. Le bandage sur celle-ci ne lui avait pas échappé, il l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué depuis le début, mais ne voulait pas que cela vienne troubler leur discussion.

« As-tu besoin que je prévienne le père de Shintarou ? »

« Non non Akashicchi, je te promets que ça va. »

« L'expression que tu as à pourtant l'air de dire le contraire. »

« C'est juste que je me suis coupé la main avec un éclat de verre ce matin et que le café brûlant à ravivé la douleur, mais ça commence déjà à s'atténuer. »

Akashi allait reprendre la parole lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il répondit alors, échangeant quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

« Je suis désolé, mais mon équipe à besoin de moi. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. » Il se leva alors et commença à marcher pour , après quelques pas, se fondre totalement dans la foule. _« Est-ce que je suis Reus ou non ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? »_

« Kise-kun, tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« T'en vouloir pour quoi Kurokocchi ? »

« Pour avoir inviter Akashi-kun sans t'en parler avant. »

« Non, de toute manière il avait raison, mes problèmes personnels ne doivent pas venir troubler mon jeu. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte, Akashicchi avait raison . Tu as fait ça pour m'aider et moi j'ai réagi de manière puéril, mais quand j'ai vu Aominecchi, après ce qu'il s'était passé je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer. »

« Je sais bien Kise-kun et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Le bleu jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de ranger ce dernier.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un entraînement prévu dans moins d'une heure et demie et je dois arriver en avance si comme l'a dit la coach « je tiens à la vie » d'autant plus que ses sanctions sont vraiment terribles. »

Kise lâcha un léger rire et dit au revoir à son ami qui ,juste avant de partir lui avait proposer de prendre le train ensemble, mais il préférait rester encore un peu, car le simple fait de rentrer chez lui et d'imaginer sa boit mail pleines de messages le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il parcouru alors d'innombrables allées, s'arrêtant parfois devant une vitrine. Il rentra aussi dans plusieurs boutiques mais n'acheta rien, se contentant de regarder les habits ou objet exposés. En fait il avait beau être loin de chez lui et essayer de penser à quelque chose d'autre, rien n'y faisait, ses pensées étaient uniquement occupées par Reus et Aomine. Il continua alors à marcher, ne regardant plus que le sol et se retrouva finalement devant le même bâtiment qu'auparavant. C'était l'hôtel où Aomine l'avait emmené, cette journée avait d'ailleurs eu tous les critères pour être la meilleure de sa vie. Pourtant elle fut un véritable cauchemars. Il se décida à pousser la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall inondé de lumière. Tout était étincelant. Le sol en marbre reflétait les rayons du soleil ce qui lui donnait une si belle couleur. Kise se demanda comment il avait pu oublier membre du personnel observa le blond pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement l'aborder.

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? »

Kise qui semblait être ailleurs ne remarqua pas que l'on s'adressait à lui.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur. »

L'homme haussa légèrement la voix et cette-fois si Kise se retourna.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je vous demandais juste si vous désiriez quelque chose. J'ai vu que vous regardiez attentivement l'architecture et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être aimé quelques renseignements. »

« C'est gentil, mais ça ira. En fait je suis déjà venu ici une fois, mais je n'y étais jamais retourné. »

« Je vois, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir s'il vous faut quelque chose. »

L'homme repartit, laissant Kise seul à nouveau. Le blond fit alors plusieurs fois le tour du rez-de chaussée, enfin de la partie à laquelle il avait accès avant d'aller au guichet.

« Bonjour Monsieur , que désiriez-vous ? »

« Bonjour, je voudrais savoir s'il reste une chambre de libre. »

L'homme qui était entièrement habillé de noir regarda alors son écran faisant défiler plusieurs pages.

« Vous désirez une suite de quelle sorte ? »

« Standard s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien et pour combien de temps ? »

« Juste une nuit si c'est possible. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis. Pour finir il me faudrait votre nom pour clôturer la réservation. »

« Kise, Kise Ryouta. »

L'homme rentra alors les données dans l'ordinateur et, après que le blond eu payé la somme demandée, lui donna la clef. Kise s'apprêtait alors à prendre l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix le retenu.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Kise, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici ? »

« En effet, je suis venu il y a un mois environ avec un ami. »

« Vous étiez les occupants de la suite royale, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui... » Les souvenirs de cette journée commençant à refaire surface, Kise mit fin à la conversation et rentra dans l'ascenseur. Il regarda les chiffres défiler durant l'ascension qui lui parut durer une éternité. Une fois l 'étage désiré atteint, Kise sortit sans presser le pas, passant devant plusieurs portes avant de trouver la sienne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de la déverrouiller et de rentrer. La première chose qu'il fit fut de poser sa veste sur le porte-manteau qui se situait à l'entrée et de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Sa tête rencontra l'oreiller en plume d'oie pendant que ses mains reposaient sur la couverture en soie. Il resta dans cette position et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

 _« Mais tu es fou Aominecchi, tu sais combien ça coûte ce genre de suite ? »_

 _« Bah oui, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai payé. »_

 _« T'es bête. »_

 _« Et toi pas très gentil. Bon qu'est ce que tu attends, tu n'enlèves pas ton manteau ? Tu sais que cette chambre est à nous pour les prochaines quarante huit heures alors t'as pas besoin de rester devant l'entrer. »_

 _Aomine allait se diriger vers le salon lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir si le blond avait enfin avancé. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre et le bleu pouvait clairement voir qu'il pleurait._

 _« Oi Kise, ça ne va pas ? Dis moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Demanda le bleu qui paraissait totalement paniqué._

 _« Pourquoi ?»_

 _Aomine se demandait s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal._

 _« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »_

 _Un sourire vint égailler le visage du basané qui répondit tout naturellement._

 _« Parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi. »_

 _Et il embrassa son amant._

Kise sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Il passa une main sur ses joues pour enlever les dernières larmes. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait juste en face du lit et constata qu'il s'était assoupis pendant plus de deux, mais contrairement à la fois dernière, il aurait préféré rester endormit. Il se leva et s'étira quelques fois avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain oû il alluma la lumière et se retrouva de nouveau face à son reflet.

«Ne t'inquiète pas miroir, tu ne termineras pas dans le même état que celui qui se trouve..enfin qui se trouvait chez moi, je te le promets. »

Oui Kise parlait au miroir, non pas dans le but d'avoir une conversation mais seulement pour essayer de se détendre. A vrai dire cela ne marchait pas vraiment mais il continua de le faire pendant un petit moment avant d'allumer le robinet et de mettre de l'eau sur son visage.

Cependant cette soirée ne fut pas aussi calme qu'elle le devait. Après être allé manger au restaurant, le blond était tranquillement remonté dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur le lit dans l'espoir de se reposer, mais la sonnerie provenant de son téléphone l'en avait empêché. Sur le moment Kise n'avait pas réfléchi et avait instinctivement décroché sans prendre le temps de regarder le numéro qui s'était affiché.

« Allo ? »

« ... »

« Allo ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Kise allait raccrocher, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pourtant il entendait clairement quelqu'un respirer.

« Qui est à l'appareil ! Répondez ! »

« Kise…...combien….temps…..tu... vas…...souffrir… »

Et la ligne se coupa, laissant le blond en proie à la panique. Ce dernier sentit ses forces l'abandonner lorsque son téléphone vibra. _« Ne regarde pas ! Ne regarde pas ! »_ Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Bonsoir Kise, comment se passe ta journée ? J'espère que le lit est confortable au moins? Ceci dit, vu le prix d'une nuit je pense qu'il l'est. En tout cas, tu dois avoir une vue superbe. Tu savais que cet hôtel était connu pour ça ? Bien sûr la qualité des services y est aussi pour quelque chose. Bon trêve de bavardage ! Si je te dérange durant ton petit séjour et je m'en excuse d'avance c'est juste pour te dire que s'il te venait l'idée d'essayer de savoir qui je suis et que je venais par la même occasion à l'apprendre, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Kise ne pouvait plus se contenter de lire le message et de pleurer, il voulait que les choses s'améliorent, en fin de compte, il voulait qu'on l'aide. Il composa alors le numéro d'Aomine et pria pour que celui-ci réponde malgré les événements passés.

« Bonj- »

« Aominecchi, je voulais te- »

« -our ! T'es bien sur le portable d'Aomine mais pas de chance …. »

Le blond laissa retomber son bras. Il venait de renoncer : une fois de plus. _« Il faut que ça cesse ! »_

« Aominecchi, c'est Kise. Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. Je sais bien que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je pensais alors que je pourrai m'en sortir seul, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde agit bizarrement, que tout le monde me ment et je ne le supporte plus. Alors s'il te plaît, promets moi d'écouter ce message jusqu'au bout et promets moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seul. Enfaîte, tout à commencer le jour où je t'ai embrassé. Cette journée avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie, mais…. Mais peu après, tu sais quand tu m'as emmené dans cet hôtel... »La gorge du blond commençait à se nouer. « Celui que j'aimais tant. Ce soir-là, j'ai reçu un message Aominecchi et j'ai…. J'ai… j'ai... »

Le corps du garçon bascula en avant et percuta le sol. Le portable vint rencontrer le meuble se trouvant à proximité et se brisa. La chambre était désormais plongée dans un silence des plus calme où seul le léger écho des voix extérieures venait perturber.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci (et oui encore) aux reviews, fav et follow (ça me motive beaucoup beaucoup)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ne me tuez pas pour la fin. Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera porté sur Aomine. Voilà, enfin c'était juste ça "l'information" mais je trouve que c'était important de le dire. Je vous dis donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

 **▲ Laura-067 : Merci pour ton message (toi aussi tu es toujours là) en ce qui concerna ta principale question, je pense que ce chapitre t'as permis d'y répondre. Et oui en effet il n'y a pas eu qu'un simple baisé, il s'est bien passé autre chose que l'on découvrira dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre et j'espère te revoir au prochain.**

 **▲Kagucactus : Oh ouiiiii ta review *^* Je suis trop contente, tu as tout compris au précédent chapitre ce qui n'était pas si évident x). Oh tu as une idée sur qui peut être Reus *^* si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de savoir à qui tu penses mais en même temps je ne veux pas le savoir (oui c'est compliqué xD) et il en est de même pour les 19 jours. Pour le flashback je suis trop contente que tu l'ai trouvé tout chou (j'avais peur d'être la seule) Et tu vois là, Kise il allait parler à Aomine (à croire que tout est contre lui, pas taper hein.) D'ailleurs si tes review sont aussi longues que mes chapitres y'a pas de soucis xD en vrai j'aime trop quand elles sont longues car il y a pleins de questions, pleins d'hypothèses et c'est vraiment intéressant à lire. Je vais m'arrêter là sinon ma réponse sera aussi comme un chapitre xD. Encore merci pour tes messages ^^**

 **▲ Akakoneko-ko-chan : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une sadique avec toi xD et je suppose qu'avec ce chapitre, ça ne va pas m'aider. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ton avis à l'écrit aussi.**

 **▲ Lawiki : Oh encore quelqu'un qui a comprit l'histoire du rêve! Reus, tout le monde a vraiment envie de le tuer, en fait il vaut peut mieux qu'il reste cacher. Ah et avec toi aussi je passe pour une sadique mais bon on va faire comme si je n'avais pas lu la fin de ton message xD et pour finir, merci pour ta review.**

 **▲ luce1999 : Oh non ne meurt pas ! Et puis tu as vu pour Akashi / Reus, tu as bien comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve hein alors reste.**

 **▲ Lynnee : Merci pour ta review ! Bon si tu n'as pas comprit c'est normal xD Pour l'instant il manque pleins d'éléments, mais au fur et à mesure tout va se mettre en place. Et pareil en ce qui concerne ce qu'a fait Kise, à ce stade de l'histoire, ce n'est pas encore dit. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour. Je reviens après une absence plutôt longue, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire. Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture je vous rappelle juste que ce chapitre se déroule du point de vue d'Aomine.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Des mots et des actes. Une douleur vive serrant son cœur et une autre se propageant sur son visage. De la peur, de la colère, du dégoût, de la tristesse. La peur de perdre un être cher, la colère que l'on éprouve suite à ses propres actions, le dégoût de soi, de sa réaction, de ses paroles et puis la tristesse qui nous empêche de parler , d'agir, d'aller entourer de nos bras la personne que l'on aime. Ce fut toutes ces émotions qu'Aomine ressentit lorsque Kise leva la main sur lui. Il s'était demandé pourquoi, qu'est ce qui avait poussé le blond à réagir de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ? _« Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin »_ La tristesse qui habitait le cœur de Kise, remplissait peu à peu celui du bleu.

« _Je suis désolé Kise, je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces horreurs je suis qu'un pauvre con et tu le sais. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je te promet_ _s_ _que je veux t'aider, je veux te serrer contre moi, te murmurer que tout va bien, que je suis là et que je serais toujours là pour toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à dire ce genre de choses._ _Je sais que je devrais me forcer, ne pas penser qu'à moi, arrêter d'être égoïste. Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir, je veux revoir la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, celle qui souri_ _ait_ _tout le temps, ce beau sourire qui illuminait ton beau visage. Je veux te retrouver. Parle-moi. Je t'en supplie ne garde pas tout pour toi. »_ Ce fut ces mots que le bleu aurait voulu lui dire. Ces mots qui se trouvaient au plus profond de lui ,mais qui le laissait muet au moment venu. Aomine continua alors sa route, s'éloignant un peu plus de Kise, s'ordonnant de se retourner et d'aller le retrouver, mais son corps n'obéissait pas.

Il erra alors dans la ville pendant un long moment, empruntant plusieurs fois les mêmes ruelles. _« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Le bleu savait qu'il ne devait pas rester les bras croisés, que c'était à lui d'agir. Il rebroussa alors chemin, se répétant les phrases qu'il avait préparées pour être sûr de ne pas perdre les mots au moment venu.

Il avait décidé de marcher juste à côte de la mer de sorte à ce que Kise ne le voit pas arriver. Aomine n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terrasse où il l'avait quitté Son regard quitta le sol pour se poser sur le blond qui aurait dû être là. Il n'y avait cependant plus personne. _« Et merde ! »_ Dans un élan de colère il lança la première chose qui se trouvait à sa portée et qui fut malheureusement son téléphone. Ce dernier fini alors sa course dans la mer. Aomine mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation. Il se précipita alors, essayant tant bien que mal de retirer ses chaussures sans s'arrêter ce qu'il réussit finalement à faire. Il se retrouva dans une position des moins confortable, plié un deux, les deux bras fouillant le sol marin, remuant le sable qui troubla l'eau, rendant la recherche des plus difficiles. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher car l'eau et l'électronique ne font généralement pas bon ménage et s'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir réutiliser son téléphone si celui-ci n'était pas déjà bon à jeter, il devait le trouver au plus vite. Il accéléra ses mouvements et sentit finalement quelque chose lui frôler le bout des doigts _« Faite_ _s_ _que ce ne soit pas un coquillage »_ Il attrapa alors autant de sable qu'il le pouvait, espérant augmenter ses chances de récupérer l'objet désiré.

Pour la première fois de la journée, la chance lui souriait enfin. Il venait de retrouver son portable qui ne semblait pas, à première vue endommagé. Le bleu se dépêcha alors de rejoindre le sable sec et essaya d'allumer son téléphone qui par miracle démarra. Il composa alors le numéro de Kise et avait l'intention de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le téléphone sonna quelques fois avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

« Allo ? »

« Kise je- »

« Allo, vous m'entendez ? »

« Kise ? Oi tu m'entends Kise ? »

« Qui est à l'appareil ! Répondez ! »

« Kise c'est moi, c'est Aomine. Je voulais savoir combien de temps est-ce que tout cela va encore durer? Jusqu'à quand va-tu agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé , je ne veux plus faire semblant. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser comme avant, te prendre dans mes bras , te dire que je t'aime. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens plus rien. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien car je vois que quelque chose te fais souffrir. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi alors ne reste pas seul. Kise je sais que je ne- »

La ligne se coupa. Aomine pensa tout d'abord que Kise venait de lui raccrocher au nez avant de finalement regarder l'écran de son portable qui devait afficher un message annonçant la fin de l'appel ,mais qui restait noir peut importe les manipulations qu'effectuait le bleu.

« Et merde ! » Le portable fit de nouveau un vol plané et s'écrasa cette fois-ci contre le sol. Il récupéra la carte sim qui paraissait encore intact et la mit dans sa poche. Il se remit à marcher, accélérant le pas, puis se stoppa net devant un hôtel. Un hôtel dans lequel il avait officialisé sa relation avec Kise, un lieu où ils avaient été heureux.

 _«_ _Kise ! Dépêche toi on va être en retard ! »_

 _A la suite de cette remarque Kise qui se trouvait toujours dans la salle de bain laissa échapper un petit rire.  
_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ? »_

 _K_ _ise quitta enfin le miroir et alla rejoindre le bleu._

 _« Encore ? Tu préférais que je pleure plutôt ? Très bien ! »_

 _Le blond fit alors usage d'un de ses talents, celui de pleurer sur commande. Cependant,il du s'arrêter lorsqu'une main vint rencontrer le sommet de son crâne._

 _«Itai ! »_

 _« Baka ! Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'as fais marrer »_

 _« Ce qui m'a fai_ _t_ _marrer comme tu le dis si bien, c'est que je pense que c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais_ _où_ _je t'entends dire : on va être en retard. Je commençais_ _à croire que_ _le mot retard_ _ne faisait pas parti de ton vocabulaire. »_

 _« Ahah très drôle ! Bon magne toi ! »_

 _« Ah ! Tu voi_ _s là_ _c'est le Aominecchi que je connais ! »_

 _Aomine s'approcha furtivement du blond et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres._

 _« Eh ! »_

 _«_ _Et ç_ _a c'est le Kise que je connais. »_

 _Il le prit ensuite par la main et sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir._ _Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, leur main toujours liées. Une fois_ _que la porte se referma, le basané saisit tendrement les épaules du mannequin et le plaqua contre la paroi_ _e_ _. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, remontant lentement pour atteindre son visage puis ses lèvres. Son amant lui rendit son baisé pendant qu'une de_ _s_ _mains_ _du bleu_ _se faufila sous_ _son_ _tee-shi_ _rt_

 _« Eh ! Aominecchi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kise l'air gêné pendant que son visage rougissait à vue d'œil._

 _« Bah je prends du bon temps avec mon petit copain. J'ai pas le droit ? »_

 _« J'ai ...euh je n'ai pas dis ça, c'est juste que... tu vois on est dans un ascenseur. »_

 _« Ouais j'avais remarqué ,mais merci de le rappeler. »_

 _« Ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que des personnes peuvent rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. »_

 _« Kise, tu sais que ce genre de situation n'arrive que dans les films. » Sa main descendit légèrement sans se stopper pour autant. « La probabilité que quelqu'un nous voit est extrem- »_

 _L'ascenseur se stoppa et la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant ainsi une femme avec un enfant qui devait vraisemblablement_ _être son fils. La femme couvrit alors le visage du garçon avec sa main, jeta un regard glacial au bleu et rentra. Aomine retira immédiatement_ _sa main et se mit_ _à_ _fixer le sol. Kise laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Aomine dans cette situation. Ils descendirent ensuite lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier étage. Le bleu reprit son amant par la main._

 _« Tu es sûr ? »_

 _« Sûr de quoi ? D'avoir envie de te prendre la main ?_

 _L_ _e blond hocha la tête_

 _« Oh que oui j'en suis sûr ! »_

 _Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite devant deux grandes portes. Aomine appliqua une_ _légère_ _pression sur l'une d'entre elles et un mécanisme se mit en marche. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à un décor somptueux. C'était une grande salle, dont_ _l'un des_ _coté était recouvert de magnifique vitraux qui_ _laiss_ _aient_ _traverser une délicate lumière dans laquelle la salle tout entière baignait_ _. Toutes les tables semblai_ _en_ _t avoir été enlevées puisqu'il n'en restait plus qu'une. Aomine conduisit Kise et l'invita à s'installer. La vue était époustouflante, l'eau s'étendait à perte de vue, reflétant les doux rayons d'un soleil perdant de son intensité,_ _prêt_ _à laisser place à une lumière lunair_ _e._

 _« Aominecchi ? »_

 _«_ _Oui ? »_

 _« J'aimerais que cette journée ne finisse jamais. »_

Les souvenirs étaient toujours réputés pour survenir à n'importe quel moment. Le cœur du garçon se serra et il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il les sécha rapidement et se remit à marcher n'oubliant pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il marcha jusqu'à trouver une cabine téléphonique puis y entra. Il composa un numéro, un des rares qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Daiki, que me vaut cet appel ? »

« Akashi, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute, mais si cela concerne ta réaction ou bien celle de Ryouta lors de votre dernier match, sache que je lui en ai déjà parlé et je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec cette histoire. »

Aomine ressentait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix de son ancien capitaine. _« T'en a vraiment rien à faire ? »_

« Je voulais te parler de Kise. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. »

« Daiki, qu'est ce qui m'empecherait de lui en parler ? »

« Rien mais s'il te plaît Aakashi ne dis rien. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne le reconnais plus, la manière dont il réagit ne lui ressemble pas. » Aomine marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. « Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Tu me demandes de ne rien dire, mais tu aimerais que je te fasse part de ce que m'a dit Kise. C'est bien cela ? »

«Oui ! »

« Et bien non il ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai moi aussi remarqué un changement dans son attitude. Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Tu devrais aller le voir. Daiki je ne vais pas pouvoir rester en ligne. »

« D'accord, merci Akashi. »

« Daiki, est-ce que Reus te dis quelque chose ? »

« Hein, de quoi tu parles ? »

Akashi raccrocha, laissant le bleu avec encore plus de questions. Akashi avait raison, il devait aller le voir. Il composa alors le numéro de Kise et tapota la vite en attendant que l'appel débute, mais ce fit de courte durée puisqu'il n'y eut même pas d'attente.

« Vous êtes bien sûr le numéro de Kise ryouta, je ne suis pas joignable actuellement alors laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »

 _« Toujours aussi professionnel »_ Le bleu sortit de la cabine et se mit à marcher. Il n'avait pas de destination, mais cela lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. _« Où tu es Kise ? »_ Il repassa devant le même hôtel qu'auparavant et il lui vint une idée. Celle-ci semblait peu probable, mais n'arrêta pas le bleu qui pénétra dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois et Aomine se rappela les yeux émerveillés de Kise lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il se dirigea vers la réception avec une idée bien précise.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir si Kise Ryouta a réservé une de vos chambres aujourd'hui . »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous dévoiler le nom de nos clients. »

« Je comprends, mais je pense que cette personne à des problèmes et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule vous comprenez ? »

Aomine avait parfois un air très persuasif qui lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Votre nom. »

« Aomine, Aomine Daiki ! »

« Monsieur Aomine, quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Aomine afficha un sourire forcé. « Je ne devrais pas vous le dire ,mais étant donné les circonstances et le fait que vous et votre ami aviez précédemment loué la suite royale je vais vous le dire. Monsieur Kise est dans la suite 22 au troisième étage. »

« Merci »

« Prenez soin de votre ami ! »

Aomine qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers l'ascenseur murmura faiblement

« Petit ami... »

L'ascension lui parut durer une éternité. Sa jambe se mit à trembler nerveusement et ses mains firent de même. Une les portes ouvertes le bleu se mit à courir, manquant de faire tomber une dame d'un certain âge. Il s'excusa et repartit. _« Chambre 22 chambre 22 »_ Il se trouvait désormais en face de la porte et toqua nerveusement sur celle-ci.

« Kise c'est moi, j'aimerais te parler. »

Aucune réponse ne vint.

« Kise, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit , mais s'il te plaît écoute moi. »

Aomine colla son oreille contre la porte mais s'appuya trop fortement puisque celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Le bleu la poussa alors davantage.

« Kise je rent-Kise ! »

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte Aomine avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur et avait découvert Kise étendu sur le sol inconscient. Il s'était alors agenouillé à côté du corps du blond.

« Kise!Kise ouvre les yeux ! Kise!Kise ! »

Les paupières de Kise semblaient avoir bougé légèrement.

« Kise, tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît, si tu m'entends montre le moi. » La voix d'Aomine se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Aomi...necchi ? »

« Oui ! »

Le bleu passa une main derrière le dos de Kise et l'aida à se relever sans que ce dernier ne force trop. Une fois assis, il passa le bras de son amant autour de ses épaules et se leva. Il fit quelques pas puis le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il regarda scrupuleusement chaque parcelle de son corps pour détecter une éventuelle blessure. Hormis un léger bleu sur son front, le blond semblait aller bien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Kise ? »

« Je...je ne sais pas. J'étais au téléphone, enfin je laissais un message et ... »

« Et que s'est-il passé après ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai tout simplement perdu connaissance. »

« Tout simplement? Tu crois que tu as tout simplement perdu connaissance ! » La peur était en train de redescendre et Aomine ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait haussé le ton. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme si de rien n'était. J'ai… j'ai eu peur et puis- »

Une sensation étrange. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentit depuis cette nuit là. Kise venait de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser aussi langoureux et passionné qu'avant, mais c'était un baiser et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il laissa une larme s'échapper et se pinça les lèvres pour éviter qu'un sourire béant n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller d'ici ? »

« Oui mais tu as- »

« Allons-y alors. » Le blond se releva, rassembla les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient dans la chambre et sortit. Le retour en taxi se passa sans une discussion, hormis celle d'Aomine et du chauffeur.

Lorsque la voiture fut arrivée à destination les deux garçons sortirent. Aomine aidant le blond qui semblait encore un peu sonné. Une fois devant la porte, il le relâcha.

« Bon, je vais y aller. »

Et il se retourna, mais cette fois-ci il entendit le murmure de Kise.

« Non reste s'il te plaît. »

Il se retourna alors, passa une de ses mains derrière la tête du blond et l'embrassa. Il intensifia le baiser tout en passant la porte, guidant du mieux qu'il pouvait Kise à travers les pièces. Il le déposa sur son lit, continuant à l'embrasser, venant y ajouter sa langue. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt , embrassant son torse, descendant lentement pour atteindre son bas ventre. Il y déposa un doux baiser avant de se redresser. Il desserra sa ceinture , commença à retirer son pantalon lorsque son regard fut attiré par de nombreuses feuilles qui demeuraient éparpillé sur le sol.

« Aominecchi je t'aim- »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » La voix d'Aomine fit sursauté le blond qui regarda à son tour l'endroit fixé par le basané. Le sol était recouvert d'une quantité innombrable de feuille où seul quatre lettres figurées. Quatre lettres dont les traits semblaient avoir été fait les uns sur les autres avec acharnement quatre lettres : REUS.

* * *

Comme je le dis à chaque fois et comme je le dirai toujours merci à tous les fav/follow et les reviews *^*

Si vous n'avez pas encore posté de reviews n'hésitez pas à sauter le pas et si vous l'avez déjà fait je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer. Ça me fait réellement plaisir.

 **▲ Lawiki** : Déjà merci pour ta review ^^ Ça me fait plaisir de voir que toi aussi tu trouves le flashback mignon et j'espère que du coup ce chapitre à un peu satisfait tes attentes. Oh et puis une fan du Aokise (je t'aime beaucoup ) En tout cas j'espère te revoir au prochain ^^

 **▲ Suzalulufan :** Oh une idée concernant l'identité de Reus ? Tu me diras si ce chapitre à ou non renforcé ton idée. Dans ce chapitre comme tu as pu le voir, à part une petite apparition d'Akashi, on est surtout resté avec Aomine et Kise, mais dans les prochains chapitres ça ne sera pas le cas.

 **▲ Kagucactus :** Joyeux anniversaire ! *^* (bon je suis carrément à la bourre mais bon je tenais à te le souhaiter.) Bon je vais faire attention à ne pas trop dévoiler de choses sur ce chapitre dans mon message comme je sais que tu le lis avant (du coup faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dis dans les autres) Quand je la relis je me rends compte que ta review était immense *^* (c'est trop bien ) Oh deux petites idées sur Reus *^* j'ai hâte de savoir si elles se confirment ou non. Oh toi aussi tu aimes Akashi *^* (On va dire que son apparition était donc un cadeau d'anniversaire) Merci pour ce que tu as dit sur les flashback *^* j'adore tellement les écrire alors voir que tu les trouves super ça me motive beaucoup. Et puis c'est agréable de les écrire parce qu'ils sont un peu plus joyeux que le reste. Bon allez je vais te faire un deuxième petit cadeau, en ce qui concerne l'Akakuro, j'adore ce couple donc bon je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Voilà encore une fois j'adore tes (longs) messages, je peux pas faire des réponses aussi longues parce que sinon il n'y aurait plus d'intrigues et ça ne serait pas super. Après ce petit paragraphe je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; vivement ta review *^* **  
**

 **▲ Akakoneko-ko-chan :** Méchante va ! (je te rappelle que j'attends ton chapitre depuis très longtemps) En tout cas outre le fait que tu veuilles me tuer, torturer et toutes ses choses fort sympathique j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre comme les autres. **  
**

 **▲ Laura-067 :** Oh je suis contente dans ce chapitre j'ai presque répondu à toutes tes questions ^^ Bon tu vas sans doute en avoir d'autres mais d'un côté c'est bien puisque ça prouve ( j'espère ) que tu aimes bien l'histoire.

 **▲ luce1999 :** Bon bah une deuxième personne qui veut ma mort x) Ravie de voir que cette histoire de plaît de plus en plus. **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir bonsoir , voilà enfin le chapitre 8. J'ai encore été très longue à poster ,mais ne m'en voulait pas. Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier (et oui déjà) et niveau point de vue , il y aura une alternance entre celui d'Aomine et d'Akashi. J'espère comme à chaque fois que le chapitre vous plaira._

 _Ah oui et j'ai enfin une image pour mon histoire, depuis le temps que je devais en mettre une. Je remercie donc "Quand un petit calamar d'eau douce remonte à la surface" (ceci étant le nom de sa page facebook) pour cette illustration *^*_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que le cauchemars avait commencé. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le garçon ne se rappelle ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là. Cette journée où il avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à celui qu'il aimait. Ce moment où tous ses anciens coéquipiers avaient été là pour lui et l'avait aidé à faire le premier pas. Le bonheur, la joie, l'amour. La tête du garçon était remplie de ces émotions, celles qu'il pensait désormais perdues. Il avait pourtant eu l'agréable surprise de s'être trompé.

Il se trouvait désormais sur son lit au côté d'Aomine. La présence de son amant le rendait heureux. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Cependant, son esprit demeurait tourmenté. Il savait que cet instant de répit n'était pas éternel et qu'il suffisait d'une seconde pour qu'il s'envole.

Il laissait le bleu prendre possession de son corps, sentant ses lèvres chaudes sur son torse. Il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher. Il se sentait enfin prêt. Il se prépara à l'annoncer à son compagnon ou du moins à le lui faire comprendre lorsque ce dernier ce figea.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! »

La voix d'Aomine le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il regarda alors dans la même direction : Des feuilles. Une montagne de feuilles jonchaient le sol. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une dizaine ni d'une vingtaine de feuilles blanches. Non le nombre s'élevait beaucoup plus haut et Kise le savait très bien puisqu'il les avait lui même disposé là. Quand ? Quand les avait il mises ici ? Pourquoi seul le prénom de son harceleur était écrit ? Pourquoi avait-il écrit ce nom ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » dit la voix tremblotante du blond avant qu'il ne se mette à crier. Aomine arriva à ressentir le désespoir de son petit ami et l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras les resserrant autour de sa taille.

« Kise… Kise je suis là. Calme toi. »

Il attendit que le garçon se calme avant de reprendre en tachant de garder une voix calme et rassurante.

« Kise, explique moi ce qu'il se passe. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je suis qu'un minable et j'ai pas réussi à t'aider. Je voulais vraiment le faire, je te le jure. »

Kise releva alors la tête. Son regard plongea dans celui d'Aomine et tout en gardant ce contact, une de ses mains vint se poser sur la joue du basané essuyant une larme.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. » Il se mit à son tour à pleurer « C'est ma faute, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. »

« Ta faute ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai besoin de savoir Kise, j'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'est-ce qu'est Reus. »

Entendre ce prénom de la bouche d'Aomine fit trembler le corps de Kise. Il avait toujours eu conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il n'avait jamais voulu impliquer ses amis et encore moins Aomine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû leur faire part de cette histoire dès l'instant où les messages de Reus avaient commencé à arriver, dès l'instant où il l'avait su.

« Aominecchi... » La gorge de Kise se noua l'empêchant de parler aussi rapidement qu'il le voulait. Il souhaitait tout dire à Aomine, mais il désirait que cela aille le plus vite possible. Son corps en avait pourtant souhaité autrement. « Il faut que je te parle de ...quelque chose. »

Aomine qui attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps hocha la tête pour indiquer au blond qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Plus rien n'est comme avant depuis le jour où tu m'as emmené dans l'hôtel. C'était un moment magique et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Par la suite j'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle, mais je pensais pourvoir y faire fasse en étant seul. Je ne voulais pas que toi, Kurokocchi, vous tous ai à subir les conséquences de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Kise… pour- »

« J'ai alors fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai voulu vous en parler, mais vous sembliez tous si différents. J'ai pensé que j'avais ce que je méritais. »

« Putain Kise, mais de quoi tu parles ! »

«Mais j'arrivais à vivre avec. Pendant un mois je n'ai cessé de me dire que tout était de ma faute, mais qu'avec le temps tout finirais par revenir à la normal. »

« Kise, j'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, comment aurais-je pu vouloir te faire payer pour quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je suis désolé si mon comportement t'as blessé, je ne savais juste pas comment réagir après tout ce que tu as pu me dire. C'est comme la dernière fois lors de notre match. J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais lorsque je suis sorti prendre l'air il y a une de ces filles tarées là! Une de celles qui cherche à connaître les moindres détails de ta vie, qui est venue me voir et qui m'a demandé comment elle pouvait faire pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle et je sais bien que tu m'as dit qu'il fallait garder son calme lorsque ce genre de choses arrivaient ,mais je n'ai pas pu ! »

Malgré toutes les révélations d'Aomine, le garçon semblait être ailleurs, comme si les mots du bleu ne l'atteignaient pas.

« Et puis au bout de quelques semaines j'ai commencé à- »

« Kise… tu m'écoutes ? »

« - recevoir un mail. Comme celui-ci avait été reçu sur mon compte professionnel ça ne m'a pas étonné. En ouvrant ce dernier qui était d'un certain Reus j'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie et je n'y ai alors pas prêté attention et puis j'ai reçu une photo de nous deux et j'ai compris que tout ça été bien réel. Les menaces ont alors continué impliquant parfois mes amis,t'impliquant toi aussi. Les mails ont ensuite cessé et les messages sur mon portable sont apparus. Les mots utilisés par Reus n'ont pas changé et les menaces ont continué. »

Kise semblait réciter un texte parfaitement appris et faisait tout pour terminer au plus vite.

« Attend tu es en train de me dire que tu te fais- »

« Oui je me fais harceler Aominecchi. »

Les mots du garçon heurtèrent Aomine qui n'avait rien vu.

« C'est dur à dire, mais j'ai commencé à m'y habituer, je les ai acceptées. J'ai même été persuadé qu'il était rentré en contact avec vous et qu'il vous avait tout raconté. J'avais peur Aominecchi vraiment peur. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de vous perdre encore un peu plus. Et puis il a commencé à ne plus répondre aux messages que je lui envoyais. «

« Attend, t'es en train de me dire que tu correspondais avec ce taré ! »

« J'avais peur ! Si je lui parlais j'avais l'impression de reprendre le dessus même si ce n'était que pour un court instant, mais comme je te le disais il ne m'a plus répondu jusqu'à ce que je lui demande combien de temps ? »

« Que tu lui demandes combien de temps ? J'suis désolé mais là je comprend pas Kise. »

« Je ne sais plus quand, mais un jour il m'a dit qu'on allait jouer à un petit jeu. »

« Putain mais c'est qui ce malade ! » Aomine qui avait réussi à garder plus ou moins son calme jusqu'à maintenant explosa.

« Aominecchi calme-toi s 'il te plais. » demanda calmement le blond.

« Comment veux-tu que j'me calme Kise. T'es en train de m'dire que tu te fais harceler depuis plus d'un mois, que ce malade veut jouer à un jeu ! Merde ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ! »

Le bleu serra fortement ses poings, les ongles rentrant dans sa chair, entaillant celle-ci. Kise prit aussitôt les mains du basané, desserrant ses doigts et venant mettre les siens sur la paume meurtri de son amant.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer Aominecchi. Essaye de garder ton calme et ne te fais pas de mal. »

Aomine redressa la tête se confrontant au regard triste du blond et esquissa difficilement un mince sourire. C'était un sourire qu'il avait déjà vu mainte fois sur le visage de Kise. Un sourire dont il venait seulement de comprendre la signification.

« Combien de temps. C'est la phrase qu'il m'envoyait. L'origine de son jeu. Quand je lui demandais combien de temps il me répondait un nombre de jours qui s'amenuisaient avec le temps. »

« Et que va-t-il se passer lorsque le compteur passera à zéro ? »

« Je ne sais pas... tout sera sans doute fini. »

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'il reste ? »

« En fait... »

« Combien de temps Kise ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… »

La voix de Kise perdit l'assurance qu'elle avait gagnée.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Aominecchi... »

«Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Le premier message de Reus que j'ai reçu me disait de ne parler de lui à personne sinon il s'en prendrait à toi et à tous ceux que je connaissais. »

« Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut j'avais prendre ces menaces aux sérieux, elles existent seulement pour obliger la victime à garder le silence et permettre au persécuteur de resserrer son emprise. »

Aomine qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le regard du blond vit le visage de ce dernier se crisper. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il enserra alors son amant de ses bras. Et lui murmura seulement trois mots à l'oreille.

« Je suis là »

Kise relâcha alors tout ce qu'il retenait enfouis depuis le début et éclata en sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'Aomine le voyait dans cet état et il ne pouvait lui non plus retenir ses larmes.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais. »

Il attendit que le blond se soit calmé puis l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Le garçon exténué s'endormit aussitôt. Aomine se coucha à ses côtés, regardant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant il lui murmura quelques mots :

« Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur de ne pas avoir été là. Je te promets que je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te blesser. » Et il laissa le sommeil le gagner à son tour.

Kise fut réveillé par son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer. Encore dans les vapes, il le saisit, le plaçant devant son visage. Il venait de recevoir un message. Ses yeux n'étant pas encore totalement adapté à une telle luminosité, il n'arrivait pas à le lire. Au bout de quelques secondes il parvint finalement à y voir clair.

_Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair lorsque j'ai dit que personne ne devait être au courant Kise. Je vais malheureusement être obligé de réagir, néanmoins je dois t'avouer que la réaction d'Aomine m'a fortement étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait la nuit avec toi. Je pensais que lorsqu'il apprendrait que tu es un meurtrier il s'empresserait de quitter ta maison. Tu le lui as bien dit n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui concerne notre jeu, je suppose qu'il est également au courant. Je vais donc devoir t'infliger une pénalité. Il ne te reste désormais plus que trois jours.

Les paroles de Reus ne surprirent pas Kise. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'en dévoilant tout à Aomine, il s'exposait à des représailles.

_Trois jours pour quoi ? Pour disparaître comme tu le dis ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne suis plus tout seul et je suis prêt à te faire face.

_Mais non voyons Kise. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Je veux que tu paies pour ce que tu as fait certes, mais ce que je veux par dessus tout c'est que tu comprennes.

_Que je comprenne… que je comprenne quoi ?

_Si je te le disais, il n'y aurait plus de jeu Kise.

Le blond savait très bien que Reus ne répondrait plus à l'heure actuelle. Il se rallongea alors, le regard fixe tourné vers le plafond. Il récita mots pour mots les paroles de Reus _« lorsqu'il apprendrait que tu es un meurtrier »_ C'était la première fois que Reus le disait clairement. Il y avait toujours fait allusion ,mais il n'était jamais allé droit au but. Kise avait déjà dû affronter ses peurs pour dire tout ce qu'il avait dit à Aomine et expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait fait était trop dur à surmonter.

« Hey, t'es déjà réveillé ? »

« Oui. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu veux quoi ? »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Six heures. Tu peux aussi te rendormir si tu veux. »

« Mmmh » Visiblement Aomine n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de Kise pour le faire. Il allait laisser le sommeil prendre possession de son corps lorsqu'il se rappela les événements de la veille.

« Attend ! Pourquoi t'es debout aussitôt ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai assez dormi je suppose. »

« Kise, tu sais pourtant que ça ne t'apporte rien de mentir. T'as reçu un message c'est ça ? »

« Oui... » répondit faiblement le blond.

« Fait chier !Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? »

« Que j'allais devoir subir les conséquences de mes actes. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours. »

« Si seulement je savais qui il était vraiment je lui ferais payer pour ce qu'il t'as fait. Trpis jours ? C'est la réponse au jeu dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Pourtant, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il restait aussi peu de temps. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas. Cela fait parti des conséquences dû aux révélations que je t'ai faites hier. »

« Kise, tu m'as dit qu'une fois le temps écoulé tout prendrait fin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tout se finirait, comme je te l'ai dit. Au début il me demandait quand est-ce que j'allais disparaître, que c'était l'unique solution pour que tout cesse et puis- »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Ce mec t'as clairement demandé de te suicider ? T'es pas assez con pour faire ça hein ? J'veux dire tu sais bien que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Oui je le sais Aominecchi. »

« Alors il va se passer quoi dans quatre jours ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien au moment venu. » La voix de Kise traduisait une certaine anxiété que le bleu n'eut aucun mal à déceler.

« Kise je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te demander mais est-ce que tu as une idée sur qui pourrait se cacher derrière ce Reus ? Je sais que c'est dur ,mais tu sais bien que c'est important. »

« Aomonecchi, il a dit que je ne devais pas chercher à savoir qui il était, il a dit que- »

« On s'en fout de ce que qu'il dit ou de ce qu'il a pu dire. On trouve qui s'est, on l'envoie derrière les barreaux et on reprend tout à zéro. »

« On ne peut pas reprendre à zéro ! » protesta Kise. « On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je veux juste t'aider. Je-»

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Personne ne peut m'aider. Vous pouvez seulement continuer à vivre votre petite vie paisible et tranquille sans vous soucier des problèmes extérieurs. »

« Tu me racontes toute cette histoire et tu me demandes ensuite de fermer les yeux sur tout ça ? Comment veux-tu que je vive ma paisible vie comme tu le dis si bien en sachant ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était. On est ensemble et tu oses me demander de sortir de ta vie ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde qu'il me viendrait l'idée de te laisser seul ? »

« Parce que c'est ma faute et seulement la mienne. Tu peux très bien continuer à vivre en prétendant ne rien savoir, après tout ce ne sont que mes problèmes personnels. »

« Mais merde Kise, un malade t'harcèle et veux te pousser au suicide et pour toi ce n'est qu'un problème personnel. Réveille toi Kise ! T'as besoin d'aide et on est là pour t'aider. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas aidé avant ? Pourquoi vous m'avez mis de côté ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais venu me poser des questions ? »

« Mais parce que tu as tout fait pour nous le cacher. Tu as toujours souris en prétextant que tout allait bien. J'veux avoir confiance en toi alors je ne vais pas chercher à savoir si tu me mens ou non. Tu voulais être aidé sans l'être réellement. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu nous demandes ? On ne t'a jamais laissé à l' écart Kise, on a toujours été là pour toi, pas autant qu'on l'aurait dû, mais on a jamais voulu te laisser seul. »

« Alors pourquoi quand j'ai appelé Kurokocchi la dernière fois il a prétendu être seul alors qu'il était clair que tu étais avec lui ? »

« Mais parce qu'on parlait de toi ! On avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. On était loin de se douter de l'ampleur de la chose mais on avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Alors oui Kuroko a menti sur la question mais c'était pour ton bien. On voulait trouver un moyen de t'aider. »

« Vous vouliez m'aider... »

Kise lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'effondra à genoux.

« Oi Kise ça va ? » Aomine vint aussitôt se placer aux côtés du blond, plaçant une main sur sa joue.

« Respire ! calme toi et respire. »

Kise ferma alors les yeux laissant l'occasion à quelques larmes de couler sur son visage. Sa respiration redevint normale et il put se relever avec l'aide du bleu.

« Merci... »

« Merci ? »

« Oui, pour tout ce que tu as fait. » Malgré la tristesse présente dans les yeux de Kise, Aomine savait qu'il était sincère.

« Kise, il y'a vraiment des fois où je ne te comprends pas » et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux comme il avait pu en faire. C'était un baiser comme pourrait en faire une mère à son bébé. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser durant lequel leurs lèvres s'étaient seulement effleurées, mais pour Kise c'était le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu car il savait ce qu'il signifiait « Tu ne seras plus jamais seul ».

Après la matinée mouvementée, les deux garçons avaient pris le temps de parler calmement de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Aomine avait alors convaincu Kise de mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour trouver l'identité de son harceleur. Après que Kise ai formellement refusé que la police intervienne, Aomine n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser tomber cette possibilité. Cependant, Akashi allait devoir être au courant et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de tout lui raconter. Ils en avaient alors convenu qu'ils contacteraient ce dernier en fin de journée. Ils étaient restés ainsi, assis autour de la table, Aomine demandant au blond de lui parler de tous les messages qu'il avait reçu, ce qu'il fit en omettant de citer l'élément déclencheur.

« Tu es sûr que tu a dit tout ce dont tu te souvenais ? »

« Je ...euh oui je pense. »

« Si tu n'es pas certain tu n'as qu'a regarder ton téléphone. »

Kise regarda en direction de la table basse qui se trouvait non loin de là et sur laquelle reposait la carcasse de son portable.

« Ah ouais ça va être compliqué. » rajouta le bleu en ayant à son tour regardé au même endroit. « En même temps faut pas être doué pour en arriver là. »

« Je peux te demander où est le tient Aominecchi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu le sortir une seule fois depuis hier. »

« Et bah à vrai dire il est… je l'ai... bref j'en ai plus. »

« Et bien on va aller loin comme ça. »

La dernière remarque de Kise lui voulu une légère tape dans le dos lorsque Aomine passa derrière lui. Peu après une heure, Aomine décida de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans que Kise ne l'en empêche. Il l'embrassa alors avant de lui promettre d'être de retour pour vingts heure et de lui demander de prévoir à manger pour lui ,ce que Kise sembla approuver.

Le bleu devait se dépêcher car il n'avait que six heures avant de revenir chez Kise. Il avait d'ailleurs dit à ce dernier qu'il rentrait chez lui ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Kuroko qu'Akashi possédait une maison secondaire qu'il devait actuellement occuper dans la ville la plus proche. C'était une solution un peu risquée puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de son ancien capitaine ,mais désormais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière car il savait que la vie de Kise pouvait être mise en jeu. Il se retrouva au pied d'un immeuble qui semblait à première vue hors de prix. N'ayant aucune idée de l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement d'Akashi il se rapprocha de l'interphone. Ne voyant aucun nom familier il décida d'appuyer au hasard et tomba sur une vieille dame qu'il peinait à entendre.

« Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, je suis un ami d'Akashi Seijuro, mais je ne trouve pas son nom sur l'- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune homme, dernier étage porte une , tu y trouveras ton ami. » et elle lui ouvrit la porte. Une fois arrivé au dernier étage qui était déjà immense, Aomine rechercha la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte sans numéro située juste à côté de l'ascenseur ce qui signifiait que l'étage entier appartenait à Akashi _« Et bah dans quelle misère vi_ _s_ _-tu ? »_ Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sous les coups de son poing.

« Akashi t'es là ? » Il rentra de l'appartement, avançant lentement en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'entrer lorsqu'il vit Akashi vêtu d'un simple pantalon arriver devant lui.

« Oh pardon , j'ai voulu frapper et puis la porte s'est ouverte alors je me suis permis d'entrer et puis- »

« Akashi-kun qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh putain , je suis désolé Akashi. » Après avoir entendu la voix de Kuroko, Aomine avait très bien comprit ce qu'il venait d'interrompre et se retourna par réflexe.

« Daiki est venu nous rendre visite. »

« Aomine-kun est là ? » demanda Kuroko visiblement paniqué.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Je l'emmène dans le salon, rhabille toi et rejoins nous dès que tu as fini. »

« Eh ! Akashi-kun ! »

« Daiki tu as le droit de te retourner »

Le bleu se retourna et constata qu'Akashi avait revêtu une chemise.

« Akashi j'suis... euh désolé pour... »

« Pour ? »

Kuroko qui parvenait à entendre la conversation de la chambre sortit en trombe de celle-ci voulant éviter encore une fois une situation qui le mettrait dans une position délicate.

« Aomine-kun ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard un peu gêné avant de se diriger vers le salon où se trouvait déjà Akashi. Leur ancien capitaine était assis sur un fauteuil et les invita à faire de même. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était assez pesante et tout deux savaient que cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

« Akashi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose concernant Kise. » Aomine prit une inspiration avant de reprendre. « Quand j'étais chez lui, il m'a parlé de tout ce qui lui arrivait. On ne peut pas le laisser dans cette situation, on ne peux pas le laisser se faire- »

« -Harceler par Reus oui . »

« Akshi-kun de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

* * *

 _Merci encore et une fois pour toutes les reviews et pour les favs/follow! Comme je le dis à chaque fois (oui j'aime bien me répéter) n'hésitez pas à en poster une ça ne prend pas longtemps (sauf si vous faites comme Kagucactus :3) et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir en plus on approche de la fin alors lâchez vous._

 _▲ Kagucactus : Merci merci et merci pour ton message ! (comme ça t'es sûre que ça me fait plaisir) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre concernant la manière dont Aomine se sentait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Concernant l'histoire du téléphone, c'était Kise qui était au téléphone avec Aomine. En fait pour bien t'expliquer la chose, Aomine a voulu appeler Kise sauf que ayant jeter son portable dans la mer ce dernier n'était plus en très bon état donc il arrivait à entendre ce que Kise lui disait ,mais comme il était endommagé il ne fonctionnait pas correctement c'est pour ça que Kise lui n'entendait pas bien. Quand Kise veut appeler Aomine juste après et qu-il tombe directement sur le répondeur c'est que le portable d'Aomine n'a pas supporté sa petite excursion sous-marine et qu'il ne marche donc plus. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien comprit ce que je disais ^^ Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le passage où Aomine pleur après le flashback était si émouvant en tout cas ça me rend super heureuse de voir que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions à travers l'écriture. (Je sens que ma réponse va encore être un pavé xD ) Et oui tu as raison par rapport au fait que c'était bien la première fois qu'Aomine entendait le nom de Reus et bien évidemment ce n'est pas la dernière fois non plus. Et oui tu avais raison (encore xD) mais tu vas voir je vais bien réussir un moment à faire quelque chose à laquelle tu ne t'attendais absolument pas! Plus les chapitres passent et plus j'ai envie de savoir à qui tu penses pour Reus *^* mais bon je me dis que dans ton dernier commentaire tu me parleras de toutes les personnes que tu avais pu suspecter! En ce qui concerne la régularité dans mes chapitres, je voulais un publier un toutes les deux semaines (tu as pu voir que c'était bien évidemment un échec ) donc je vais essayer pour les deux prochains de tenir ce rythme. Et oui j'ai réussi mes examens (joie *^*). Je te dis au prochain chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton petit (grand *^*) commentaire._

 _▲ Moon-nee-chan: Merci à toi pour ton message! Alors par rapport à l'idée, j'avais déjà la base de cette histoire dans ma petite tête depuis un moment et j'en écrivais des brides sur mes feuilles pendant les cours (ce qui n'est pas top ) donc je te dirais que cette histoire m'est venue au fur à mesure c'est-à-dire quand mon imagination le voulait bien._

 _▲ Lawiki : Je suis contente de voir que tu as aussi aimé avoir un point de vue différent avec Aomine, d'ailleurs j'avais aussi beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre à cause de ça. Et oui bientôt la fin donc le voile sur l'identité de Reus sera enfin levé et je te réserve une place au premier rang pour lui régler son compte._

 _▲ Laura-067: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à toutes tes questions et j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'aura aussi plus._


	9. Bientôt la suite !

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Oui ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement ,mais seulement un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fiction. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire puisque je ne fais qu'étudier et je n'ai pas eu encore de vacances pour l'instant donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour écrire. Je continue l'avant dernier chapitre du mieux que je peux et je devrai pouvoir le poster pendant les vacances de Noël. Je verrai d'ailleurs à ce moment là si au lieu de poster deux chapitres comme prévus auparavant je n'en ferais pas qu'un seul qui sera par conséquent volumineux ( je verrais cela en fonction du temps dont je disposerais) Sur ce, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous parti et que vous pourrez lire la fin de cette fiction lorsqu'elle sera là. Je vous dis donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et merci d'être là !


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

 **Bonsoir ou bonjour ou bon ce que vous voulez. Voici enfin le chapitre 9 qui aura mis énormément de temps à arriver, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moment pour écrire même si j'en avais vraiment envie. Et sinon je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien, un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui écrivent des reviews et à celle qui follow/fav cette histoire. Pour les personnes qui ne l'ont pas encore fait ou qui découvre cette histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça me fait plaisir et comme nous approchons de la fin j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de tout cela. Sur ce, après ce petit pavé je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Harceler par Reus oui . »

« Akashi-kun de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Les regards des deux anciens coéquipiers s'étaient retournés vers leur capitaine. Les paroles de ce dernier résonnèrent dans leur tête. Pour Kuroko, c'était l'incompréhension. Lui qui n'avait entendu ce nom qu'une seule fois et qui n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il se doutait bien que son ami n'allait pas au mieux ,mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse se faire harceler. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Kise Ryouta? Lui qui était si gentil envers les gens qu'il rencontrait, qui avait toujours veillé à ce que tout le monde aille bien dans leur équipe. Celui qui autrefois passait son temps à rigoler et à perturber l'entraînement au grand damne d'Akashi. De part sa profession de mannequin, il lui était déjà arrivé d'entendre des paroles peu agréables de garçon jaloux de son succès auprès de la gent féminine. Point qui faisait d'ailleurs sourire Kuroko qui avait eu mainte fois envie de leur dire que Kise n'était pas séduit par ses fanes et que son cœur avait déjà été volé par Aomine, ce qu'il s'était retenu de faire sachant qu'il fallait mieux garder cette information pour lui

Ce que ressentait Aomine en cet instant était tout autre. Kise venait de lui faire part de ce qui lui arrivait et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore réussi à digérer toutes ces informations. Il n'y parviendrait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais. Et voilà qu'Akashi leur annonça qu'il était au courant de ce qui arrivait au blond. Kise lui avait-il menti en affirmant qu'il était le seul à qui il lui avait tout révélé ? Ou bien le rouge avait découvert de son propre chef ce qu'il se passait alors que lui-même n'avait rien vu ? Lui qui était la personne la plus proche de Kise , la personne qui devait tout savoir et qui devait être là dans les moments difficiles.

"Et merde!"

"Aomine-kun" murmura faiblement Kuroko

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant Akashi ?!"

"Daiki calme toi. Au vu de ta réaction je ne me suis donc pas trompé."

"Akashi !" Le bleu savait ce qu'il en coûtait de ne pas respecter les ordres de son ancien capitaine ,mais cette histoire le mettait hors de lui et il ne se contrôlait plus.

"Daiki j'ai dit calme toi. Ne t'avise pas de me désobéir une fois de plus. »

« Akashi-kun ? »

Akashi se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche et dénué d 'émotions.

« J'aimerais que nous profitions de cet instant pour aider Kise comme il se doit, alors j'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce dont il a pu te faire part ainsi que tout ce que tu as appris par toi-même. Ne laisse rien de côté. »

Aomine lui raconta alors tout dans les moindres détails, son cœur se serrant au fil des mots pendant qu'il trahissait la confiance de Kise. Une fois son monologue terminé, il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés avant de commencer et affronta le regard effrayé de Kuroko et celui d'Akashi qu'il ne pouvait analyser.

« Akashi, j'ai besoin de… Kise a besoin de ton... » Il ne put terminer sa phrase ,car il savait très bien qu'en allant plus loin il ne pourrait retenir ses larmes.

« Daiki, je vous l'ai dit et je vous le répète , je ne laisserais personne vous faire de mal »

Le bleu porta alors ses mains à son visage, le recouvrant totalement et il pleura. Simplement. Sans bruit, laissant juste les larmes s'en aller. Akashi lui laissa quelques instants pour se libérer de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé avant de reprendre avec la même voix qu'auparavant.

« Daiki, tu m'as bien dit que Ryouta avait reçu un message de Reus ce matin, c'est bien cela ? »

« ...Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Et tu m'as également parlé du téléphone, du sien, en morceaux sur la table hier soir ? »

« Oui ,mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en ve- » Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qu'insinuait son ancien capitaine. Comment Kise avait-il pu recevoir un message sur son portable alors que ce dernier était hors d'usage ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il mentit à propos de reus ce matin-là. Cela n'avait aucun sens et il le savait très bien. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Akashi ? Que Kise m'aurait menti ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à inventer une fausse menace ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai menti. S'il t'a tout avoué hier soir c'est qu'il voulait ton aide et qu'il ne voulait plus être seul alors il ne prendrait pas le risque de te perdre. Je pense que la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée que ça. »

« Akashi-kun, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer à quoi tu penses ? »

« J'aimerais bien Testuya, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de nous emmener sur un mauvais chemin. Je dois faire quelque recherches qui me conforteront ou non dans mon idée et si cela est concluant je vous ferai part de tout ce que je sais. Aomine à quelle heure dois-tu retrouver Kise ?»

Avant que le bleu ne réponde il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Aomine et Kuroko se regardèrent voyant tout deux dans les yeux de l'autre la même peur, les mêmes inquiétudes.

« Je… vingt et une heure il me semble. »

« Je vois, cela ne nous laisse donc que peu de temps. J'aimerais que tu rentres le retrouver au plus vite, je ne pense pas que le laisser seul soit un choix très judicieux. Quand tu seras avec lui essaye de lui reparler des messages de Reus. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable ni pour toi ni pour lui ,mais savoir ce qu'il se passera une fois que le compte à rebours arrivera à sa fin est d'une importance capitale. »

« Hmm, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible. »

« Merci. » Lui répondit alors son ancien capitaine dont les yeux scintillaient d'une étrange façon comme ci ce dernier était sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant, c'était ridicule de penser ça. Aomine n'avait jamais vu le rouge verser une larme même lorsque ce dernier avait pu ressasser de douloureux souvenir ou avait perdu un membre de sa famille. Non il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Akashi... »

« Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge essuya son visage et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la peur qui s'y trouvait auparavant avait désormais disparue laissant place à deux iris d'une couleur éclatante ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse et de doute. Akashi était revenu.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Daiki. »

« Ok, je te tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Il en va de même pour toi Tetsuya, j'ai besoin de me concentrer et je ne peux pas le faire si tu es là. »

« Mais Akashi-kun c'est que... »

« Nous reprendrons notre activité lorsque toute cette affaire sera réglée. »

Le visage de Kuroko se teignit de rouge et il y porta automatiquement ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler Akashi-kun... »

Kuroko paraissait tellement gêné que cela fit rire Aomine qui ne fit rien pour être discret.

« Aomine-kun ! »

« Pardon pardon Tetsu, c'est juste que je ne te pensais pas comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas comme ça. » murmura faiblement le joueur de Seirin pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Akashi ramena ses deux camarades jusqu'à l'entrée et s'en alla s'isoler dans son bureau une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« Kise… qu'est ce qui t'a autant traumatisé ? »

Aomine reprit l'ascenseur en compagnie de Kuroko cette fois. Cela ne changea rien finalement puisque ce dernier encore rouge ne disait pas un mot.

« Eh Tetsu, tu peux parler tu sais. »

« Désolé Aomine-kun c'est juste que… par rapport à... »

« Pas la peine d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. » Lui répondit le bleu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva finalement au rez-de-chaussé les deux garçons en sortirent et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le basané murmura lentement à l'oreille du joueur fantôme

« J'pensais pas que le sexe était si important pour toi. » Et il se mit à rire sans même essayer d'être discret. Le visage de Kuroko était à nouveau devenu carmin et le jeune garçon se tenait immobile.

« Je rigole Testu hein ! A plus ! »

Et il partit. Le grand sourire qui ornait son visage s'amenuisa au rythme de ses pas pour ne redevenir qu'une simple ligne inexpressive. Et il marcha ainsi un long moment. Il n'allait pas vite ,mais pas lentement non plus. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à ce qui l'attendrait en rentrant.

Le trajet fut aussi long que la première fois ,mais lui paru durer une éternité. Comment allait-il expliquer à Kise ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment lui parler du téléphone ? Du compte à rebours ? Comment lui parler de tout cela sans le faire souffrir d'avantage ?

Le garçon ferma alors les yeux. Comment un gamin comme lui devait réagir, quels mots devait-il utiliser ? Cet âge là n'était pas fait pour ce genre de situation. Non il était fait pour profiter de la vie, pour profiter des derniers instants d'innocence qui se trouvaient encore en chacun d'entre nous. Il n'était pas fait pour tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas fait pour toute cette souffrance. Pourtant, le garçon savait bien qu'elle était inévitable.

Un bleu profond se refléta dans la vitre lorsqu'Aomine affronta à nouveau la réalité à laquelle il ne pouvait tourner le dos. La voiture se stoppa . Ça y est. Il était rentré et prêt à faire face à ce qu'il serait confronté

« Kise ! J'suis là ! »

« Eh Kise ouvre moi il fait pas très chaud là ! »

« Kise ?! Kise ! »

« Ouvre cette porte putain ! »

« Kise ouvre cette putain de porte ! Ouvre moi ! Kise répond ! »

Aomine continua de marteler la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir un visage ravagé par la peur.

 _Une goutte_

« Kise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!

 _Deux gouttes_

« T'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai eu peur ! »

 _Trois gouttes_

« Je commençais à imaginer des choses horribles. »

 _Quatre gouttes_

« Oi Kise tu m'écoutes ? »

 _Cinq gouttes_

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! »

Le basané se précipita à l'intérieur, attrapa un foulard qui se trouvait sur le porte-manteau et l'enroula autour du poignet de son amant. _«_ _Merde, merde et merde ! »_

«Aominecchi... »

Tout en gardant le tissu appuyé sur la blessure, Aomine accompagna Kise jusque dans la chambre où il fit asseoir ce dernier.

« Kise, je vais aller chercher de quoi arrêter le saignement et j'ai besoin que tu maintiennes le foulard comme je le fais actuellement d'accord ? J'en ai pour quelques secondes seulement alors ne bouge pas. »

Le blond hocha la tête et Aomine se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il commença alors à chercher dans tous les recoins espérant trouver quelque chose pouvant l'aider. Il tomba rapidement sur une boîte de compresse qui n'était pas encore ouverte. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait en sa possession ce qu'il voulait, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il devait retrouver Kise, il n'avait que quelques pas à faire, mais son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'un flacon des somnifères. S'en était trop pour lui et il laissa la panique s'emparer de lui. Il pleura. Il cria. Il était impuissant.

« Gomen Aominecchi ! »

Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour du torse du bleu et commencèrent à se resserrer lentement L'étreinte bien que faible avait un impact sans pareil. Les larmes d'Aomine se stoppèrent et il se retourna doucement.

« Baka ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. »

« Désolé, mais j'entendais tout et je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu reviennes et agir comme ci de rien n'était. »

« Si… j'ai bien réussi cet exploit moi... »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Aominecchi…. »

« Daiki. Appelle-moi Daiki. »

Son visage se rapprocha de celui de son bien aimé et leurs lèvres vinrent se réunir tendrement. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne se séparent à nouveau. Ce moment qui semblait figé hors du temps ne dura qu'un instant et la dure réalité les regagna lorsqu'Aomine vit le foulard maculé de sang qui reposait sur le bras du blond. Il l'enleva et le posa à terre, se moquant de la tâche qu'il y aurait. Il prit ensuite une serviette qui se trouvait à sa portée, l'imbiba légèrement d'eau et vint nettoyer le poignet de Kise. Il essaya d'enlever le plus de sang possible en évitant l'entaille qui traversait l'intérieur de l'avant bras du blond. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop profonde mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était superficielle non plus. Aomine appliqua alors, avec la plus grande attention une compresse puis deux avant de faire tenir le tout avec une bande qu'il scotcha par la suite.

« Kise, je… Pourquoi tu… Est-ce que ce connard te pousse à faire… ce genre de choses ? »

« Je… non. Je suis désolé Aominecchi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'avais peur. J'étais seul. Je voulais fuir. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de me réveiller de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemars et qu'en l'espace d'un battement de cils il s'évaporerait en ne laissant que nous deux, juste nous deux.

Ce fut cette fois-ci au puissant bras d'Aomine de venir s'enrouler autour du blond et seulement quelques mots furent prononcés :

« Je t'aime Kise. »

« Je t'aime aussi Daiki. »

* * *

_ Allô Monsieur Midorima ?

_Oui ?

_Akashi Seijuro à l'appareil, j'aimerais parler de Kise Ryouta et de ce dont je vous ai fait part il y a quelques temps de cela.

_Kise Ryouta, je vois. Que diriez-vous de me rejoindre à l'hôpital, je pense qu'une vraie discussion serait plus appropriée. Je ne sais pas si cela vous conviens ,mais je suis libre dès 22h

_Je suis également de cet avis. Je vous retrouverai donc à cette heure-ci. Merci de votre aide.

* * *

« Kise ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu dors ? »

« Hum. »

« Kise ? »

« Hum ? »

« Non rien en fait. Rendors toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Promets moi. »

« Te promettre quoi ? »

« Que tu ne te feras plus jamais de mal. Que tu seras toujours là, que tu ne partiras pas avant moi. Tout ça, promets le moi. »

« Je te le promets Daiki. »

Aomine se redressa légèrement et vint se positionner au-dessus du blond. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, son regard se plongeant dans le sien avant que ses lèvres ne vinrent dérober celle de Kise.

Le monde dont rêvait Kise était en train de se réaliser. Il n'était que tous les deux et il n'allait faire qu'un.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Kise, ça me rend fou. »

 _« Je ne peux vraiment pas lui parler du téléphone pour l'instant. Désolé Akashi. »_ Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle pensa Aomine avant qu'il ne laisse ses désirs le gagner.

* * *

Akashi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de quitter son bureau. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant de retrouver le docteur Midorima ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de rassembler quelques affaires avant d'appeler un taxi.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était dans un désordre totale. Des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles recouvraient bureau qui n'en avait plus l'apparence. Des piles de livre jonchaient le sol, la plupart traitant de psychologie.

Après avoir mis tous les documents dont-il allait avoir besoin dans une mallette, Akashi décida de quitter son appartement. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'hôpital et arriva donc avec trente minutes d'avance. Même à cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient animés par le va-et-vient des médecins. Le rouge s'assit alors sur l'une des chaises disposées le long d'une allée qui semblait peu fréquentée. Il relu une dernière fois les feuilles qu'il avait rassemblées pour les mémoriser à nouveau ce qui en réalité n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'il les connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts.

Environ une heure plus tard, le docteur Midorime fit son apparition et se dirigea directement vers Akashi.

« Bonsoir monsieur Akashi, j'ai appris de part mes collègues que vous m'attendiez ici depuis un moment. Veuillez excuser mon retard, la réunion à laquelle je participais s'est éternisée. »

« Cela ne fait rien, et puis je dois avouer que je suis arrivé bien en avance. »

« Bien, je pense qu'il serait plus convenable d'aller dans mon bureau pour parler du dossier de monsieur Kise. »

Akashi acquiesça et ils se rendirent tout deux au lieu convenu. Le docteur veillant à bien fermer la porte pour que personne ne vienne. Après s'être tout deux assis, Midorima commença à sortir quelques papiers qu'il posa sur le bureau.

« Avant toute chose je dois vous faire promettre que vous ne divulguerez aucune information. Je ne devrais pas vous parlez de l'état de Kise, mais en raison des circonstances je fais une exception. Néanmoins non fils ne dois pas être au courant non plus. Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais j'aimerais qu'il reste en dehors de ça. »

« Je comprends parfaitement et je m'engage à ne rien dire. »

« Très bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. »

* * *

Un bruit résonna dans la pièce ,mais nul de réagit. Le bruit s'intensifia ,mais personne ne bougea. La chambre semblait figée. On aurait pu se croire dans l'une de ces scènes que l'on voit au cinéma, lorsque tout est calme et que seul le bruit d'un rideau soulevé par la douce brise du vent trouble le silence. Ces scènes où tout le monde semble heureux même si ce n'est parfois que faux-semblant, celles où l'on ne se préoccupe guère du futur où l'on vit l'instant présent sans se soucier des conséquences de nos actions. Celles où l'on peut avoir le sentiment d'être en vie. C'était ce que Kise avait toujours imaginé. Vivre ne devait pas être si compliqué puisque les autres y arrivaient. Certes ce n'était pas toujours facile , mais ils semblaient si fort. Alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas ?

« Kise ? »

« Oui ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu fixes le plafond alors je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais penser. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne penses à rien parce que sinon je vais commencer à flipper. »

Le blond se tourna vers son amant et le fixa sans bouger pendant un instant avec de laisser échapper un leger rire.

« Pardon Daiki, mais t'aurais vu ta tête , c'était trop tentant. »

« Ouais bon peut être, mais tu m'as toujours pas répondu. »

« Ah, je ne pensais pas vraiment… Enfin si, mais c'était pas intéressant »

« Mmh »

« Je te promet, et puis tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon. »

« T'insinue quoi là ? Que je suis con ? »

« Mais non ! C'est juste que moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre alors je doute que tu y arrives. Et puis même si t'es con je t'aime. »

Kise se tourna à nouveau vers Aomine, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa

« Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ? » demanda le bleu en lui effleurant le poignet.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Faudrait quand même que tu vois un médecin, juste pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

« S'il te plait Daiki, on peut arrêter d'en parler. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et puis-C'était quoi ça ?! »

Alors que les deux garçons étaient en train de parler, Aomine qui pouvait voir la fenêtre de là où il se trouvait cru voir une silhouette passer. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était entouré d'arbres et il n'y avait que très peu de passage. A vrai dire il était tout à fait normal de ne voir personne pendant plusieurs jours et même s'il ne s'agissait qu'ici que d'un passant il n'y avait aucune raison que ce dernier soit aussi près de la maison de Kise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda alors le blond effrayé par la réaction du basané.

« Non rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose. J'ai dû me tromp-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Non il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui les observait. Aomine se précipita hors du lit et sortit dehors. Il continua avec le même rythme et se rendit près de la fenêtre où il était seul. C'est ce qu'il aurait pu croire si personne n'avait parlé.

« Eh bien, comme on se retrouve Daiki. »

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il l'avait entendu pendant un long moment et il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

« Shōgo... »

« Tu ne m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois, mais en même temps ce n'est pas étonnant. En revanche, ce qu'il l'est plus, c'est que t'ai réussi à baiser Ryouta. »

Les paroles de son ancien équipier et le sourire que celui-ci arborait poussèrent Aomine à bout qui se rua vers lui.

« Espèce d'enfoiré »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chapitre ! Je répondrai donc au commentaire en mp pour cette fois. Ah et je le redis ici aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit ou long message.  
**

 **Je poste donc ici , comme d'habitudes les réponses aux précédentes reviews**

▲ Lawiki : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, pleins de mystère mais j'aime bien ça donc plus y'en a mieux c'est (enfin pas trop parce qu'il faut quand même arriver à suivre.) D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on en a encore un peu plus. Concernant la relation entre Aomine et Kise, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu trouves ça mignon. J'adore vraiment ce couple et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les scènes où ils sont tous les deux. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre ou aura répondu à tes attentes.

▲ Kagucactus : Bon allez là je m'attaque à la réponse de ta plus grande review qui m'a comme les précédentes fait énormément plaisir, mais je pense que le sais. J'ai du relire toute ta review avant de faire cette réponse pour n'oublier aucun détail. Pour la scène du téléphone, je l'avais déjà mise mais je ne savais pas si je la laissait et avec ton message je me suis dit que je n'allais pas l'enlever. Ensuite , pour Akashi, on le voit encore plus dans ce chapitre et puis il commence à être très important comme tu pourras le voir ( comme je sais que tu lis d'abord ma réponse avant le chapitre xD ) Pour la possible référence à Eyeshield alors là je dois te dire que c'est juste du hasard xD Concernant le décompte et de ta "théorie" (oui je vais appeler ça comme ça) sur le fait qu'il n'aurait peut être pas eu lieu si Kise n'en avait pas parlé à Aomine, je ne peux pas te répondre mot pour mot puisque normalement tu comprendras tout dans le dernier chapitre, mais je peux te dire que tu ne te fous pas totalement le doigt dans l'oeil ( ça t'aide n'est-ce pas xD) Ah oui et il y a encore du Akakuro dans ce chapitre *^* c'est pas grand-chose non plus mais bon. 1h10 pour écrire ta review O_o wow c'est énorme, mais je suis tellement contente quand je la lis que je te dirai de faire tout le temps pareil *^* (c'est un peu égoïste mais bon xD ) "déesse de l'écriture" - *gênée , c'est peut être un peu énormément beaucoup ,mais merci quand même ! *^* Et j'espère également que ça chapitre va autant te plaire que le précédant.

▲Laura-067 : Merci pour ton message ! Plus je lis tes messages et plus je me rends compte que les questions que tu te poses s'avèrent souvent vraies. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre-ci j'en ai répondu à certaines les autres le seront sans doute avec le dernier chapitre. Et merci également pour message plus récent concernant la petite explication que j'avais faite. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai donc choisi de faire deux chapitres au lieu d'un grand, ce qui en effet est plus simple à lire.

▲ Luce 1999 : Oh ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es revenue. J'espère que cette suite t'aura satisfaite, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !

▲ Petit chat : Un message de toi ici *^* , je ne sais pas si je t'avais répondu autre part ou pas , mais bon dans le doute je le refais ici. Et même si tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu as écrit ça me fait toujours autant plaisir , merci.


End file.
